betrayal knows my name
by Key Axel Ryuk
Summary: Ash sufre un time travel después de la traición de sus amigos teniendo como único apoyo a sus pokemon se embarca en la aventura de revivir su pasado con nuevos amigos pokemon y con los legendarios protegiendo su espalda
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: La traicion sabe mi nombre

La noche era serena todos los pokemon al rededor del centro pokemon parecian estar de acuerdo para no irrumpir la paz reinante. Nuestro entrenador predilecto Ash Ketchum agradecia esta paz ya que al dia sigte tendria su batalla contra paul al medio dia se decidiria quien de los dos tenia la razon paul quien llevaba a su limite a sus pokemon arriesgando sus vidas en el proceso o ash que no le importa perder con tal de proteger a sus pokemon.

Paul era ya conocido por su manera de entrenar a sus pokemon en la que estos siempre terminaban gravemente heridos o en el peor de los casos al filo de la muerte.

En cambio ash solo podia suspirar, todos lo llamaban ingenuo,torpe,tonto que no llegaria a ningun lado solo por la forma en que era normalmente por confiar en la suerte, pero no le preocupaba el conocia a sus pokemon y sabia de que eran ellos capaces para derrotar a paul.

Todos los pokemon de ash descanzaban fuera de sus pokebolas mientras el reflexionaba acerca de su viaje y de sus encuentros con paul para el dejarlos fuera era como una especie de rito ya que tenerlos. Siempre dentro de sus pokebolas aunque era una forma de transporte util no le parecia agradable ni para el ni para sus pokemon por eso antes de su batalla el dia antes mientras su amigos dormian el los dejaba salir hasta el dia sigte donde iniciarian un ultimo entrenamiento para estar completamente listos.

Sus amigos son otra cosa de las que pensar creia que solo dawn y brock verian su batalla junto con todos los entrenadores que habia conocido pero no seria asi misty, may, max y delia su madre habian llegado ese dia llamados por brock para ver la que seria una de las mas epicas battallas aunque para ash su comportamiento le parecia hasta extraño.

Mientras en otra parte pikachu y compañía descansaban tranquilamente hasta que un ruido llamo su atencion no le hubiera preocupado pero el ruido era como una pequeña estampida al levantar la cabeza pudo observar a los amigos de su entrenador adentandose en el bosque curiosamente por el mismo camino que habia tomado ash hace solo unas horas atras.

El bosque estaba tranquilo demasiado tranquilo tan tranquilo que se podian escuchar las hojas caer al rato de ver pasar a los amigos de ash se escucho una explosion al instante todos los pokemon de ash que descanzaban en el pequeño claro se levantaron de inmediato y salieron corriendo al lugar del caos.

Ninguno de ellos staraptor,buizel,monferno,tonterra,glaiscor,gible y pikachu creyeron lo que vieron ash que se encontraba en medio de aquel claro siendo apricionado por blaziken el cual tenia el mega puño listo para golpear a ash.

Pikachu y buizel fueron los primeros en reaccionar pikachu comenzo con tacleada de voltios y buizel cargo con su aqua yet creando asi un ataque combinado que dio de lleno en el pecho de blaziken logrando soltar a ash y paralizandolo en el acto todos los pokemon de ash se pusieron en frente de su entrenador y se preparon para pelear.

-por...que...razon...hacen esto?-pregunto ash despues de recuperar el aire.

-por que un inepto como tu no necesita a unos pokemon tan fuertes como ellos- dijo dawn con una sonrisa aterradora en su rostro.

SALGAN TODOS!-fue el grito al unisono de los supuestos amigos de ash.

ATAQUEN!-fue la orden dicha al instante una horrible batalla comenzo todos los pokemon de ash pelearon como uno aunque todo estuviera en su contra pelearian hasta el final.

El primero en caer fue gible debido a la patada alta de blaziken gible se golpeo contra un arbol cercano a ash gible no se movio completamente inconsiente ash que tenia sus pokebolas cerca se dispuso a regresarlo a la suya cuando un ataque de hielo le dio de lleno hiriendolo a ambos.

Ash vio con dolor como gible desaparecia.

Ash nunca vio a un pokemon morir excepto lucario en el arbol del comienzo pero ese momento no fue tan doloroso como fue el dolor en su corazon que amanazaba con hacerle sangra mucho mayor para el presenciar toda esta horrible masacre.

-may por que hiciste eso sabes que queria capturarlo- exclamo brock al ver desaparecer al pokemon tipo roca/dragon sin ningun remordimiento en la voz.

-lo siento pero no iba a permitir que ese tonto lo regresara a la pokebola pero bueno no importa muerto esta mejor-dijo may en un tono jugueton

-ninguno de ellos nos servira despues de que acabemos con ellos asi que lo mejor sera desacernos de ellos como nos desaremosde este inepto entrenador-dijo misty con una mirada llena de odio.

Asi no importo las veces que ash grito que se detubieran que pararan que los dejaran en paz ellos no se detenian todos los intentos de ash para hacerlos detenerse eran infructuosos.

Los sigtes en morir fueron staraptor y glaiscor desapareciendo antes siquiera tocar tierra despues de ellos les siguio tonterra al no poder defenderse del poderoso doble lanzallamas que el blaziken de may y el cyndaquil de dawm efectuaron sobre el callendo carbonizado frente a ash que lo veia todo mientras forsejeaba con el hielo que imposibilitaba su movilidad.

Los tres restantes monferno,buizel y pikachu vieron con asombro como la madre de ash delia se acercaba al claro con una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro.

-te dije que dejaras ese sueño tonto tuyo de ser un maestro pokemon por que simplemente jamas ganarias una sola liga-dijo delia tan friamente que a los tres pokemon restantes se le helaron la sangre.

Ash no dijo nada solo bajo la mirada recriminandose por no darse cuenta antes de que la verdad siempre estuvo frente a el ya habia sido demasiado raro que su madre y sus viejos ahora ex-amigos fueran para verlo pelear debio haber tenido cuidado pero sus lamentos mentales fueron detenidos abruptamente cuando el ataque a sus ya debilitados pokemon se reinicio.

Buizel termino siendo lanzado hacia donde estaba ash muriendo al instante de golpear el bloque de hielo que inmobilizaba el brazo cercano a sus pokebolas y sus dos piernas. Monferno y pikachu terminaron siendo lanzados en cima de ash despues de un fuerte ataque en conjunto tipo concurso de may dawm y misty.

Monferno murio en brazos de ash y pikachu le siguio tan solo unos momentos mas tarde ash se dio cuenta que los latidos del corazon pikachu se bebilitaban hasta casi no sentirlos.

-pika...pi-fueron las ultimas palabras pronunciadas por pikachu antes de morir en brazos de ash. Al voltear la cara donde se encontraban sus ex-amigos los vio sonreir de manera burlesca mientras todos los pokemon de aquel lado del claro preparaba un ataque final en conjunto y lo lanzaban hacia ash el cual solo sonrio tristemente mientras pensaba que se hiria a reunir con sus amigos pokemon una solitaria lagrima callo de sus ahora cerrados ojos.

Ese dia a media noche nuestro entrenador pokemon predilecto murio a manos de sus amigos el…. Fue Traicionado.

Alterando asi el equilibrio del tiempo y del espacio.


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2: Ser un Maestro Pokemon.

GRITAR.

Era todo lo que queria hacer gritar hasta que su garganta no pudiera mas,gritar hasta que perdiera la voz, gritar hasta que le faltase el aire para asi poder desmayarse y volver a la negrura pacifica del subconciente.

Pero no lo hizo en cambio vio sus manos que no supo en que momento habian cubierto su rostro.

-pero...que?-. Que demonios estaba pasando por que su apariencia habia cambiado donde estaba su apariencia de joven de 14 años. Por que estaba vivo.

Un ruido en su ventana lo saco de sus cabilaciones teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido y recordando las escaleras enfrente de su cama se moviohacia la ventana y la abrio sin saber que esperar.

Que un pichu se le tirara en cima no fue una de las cosas que paso por su mente que apareciera una pardada de spearow de la ruta 1 resentidos si pero un pichu no.

ademas eso ya habia ocurrido una vez cuando tenia 6 todo fue culpa de gary y esa estupida pelota suya.

No le tomo mucho tiempo el darse cuenta que ese pichu era en realidad la pre-evolucion de su mejor amigo pikachu y no solo era el hecho de que el pichu lo sujetara como una tabla de salvacion.

Pero su alegria poco le duro.

-no... lo miro sin enterder ash se aclaro la garganta tragando literalmente en seco y dijo.

-no puedo ser un maestro lo miro con horror mientras ash lo alejaba de su cuerpo y lo colocaba en el escritorio frente a su cama.

-no pude protegerlos... no pude salvarlos-. Pichu lo miro con dolor ya que el tampoco pudo hacer algo pata ayudar.

-por lo tanto- dijo mientras tragaba el horrible nudo en su garganta- no meresco ser un entrenador pokemon – finalizo con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

Pichu intento hacer amago de hacercarsele pero ash retrocedio subiendo en el proceso a su cama colocandose asi en una posicion fetal sin dejar de mirar a quien fue su amigo de aventuras.

-mi deber era protegerlos y no lo hice vi como morian y no pude hacer nada mas que ver-. Pichu deseaba reconfortarle pero hasta el sabia que no podria aunque quisiera.

Pero la sigtes palabras de ash le hicieron entender que el trauma era mayor de lo que habia pensado.

-vete y dejame solo no me convertire en un maestro pokemon por lo tanto tu no deberias estar solo lo miro pero salio por la ventana lanzando al cielo y a cualquier legendario que pudiera escucharlo que lo ayudaran por el bien mental de su hermano y mejor amigo ash.

Una semana paso una semana en donde se debatio por ser un maestro o no una semana donde solo recibio de parte de su madre los ya acostumbrados isultos debido a su desempeño en la escuela una semana donde no vio mas a su viejo amigo.

En ese preciso momento el se encontraba caminando hacia su escondite super secreto en el bosque cercano a la ruta 1 tan pronto entro al bosque se dio cuenta de que era observado pero estaba acostumbrado a eso debido a los rattata y spearow y demas pokemon de esa zona.

Cuando llego a su escondite una cueva en la ladera de lo que era un desnivel cercano al rio miro a ambos lados a un con la sensacion en la nuca de que alguien lo veia saco de su bolsillo una pequeña navaja retractil y procedio a hacerse un corte leve en la zona de la muñeca.

Repitio el proceso con la otra mano dando leves inalaciones de aire y pequeñas y cortas exalaciones hasta que sintio que se calmaba al hacerlo solo pudo recordar la primera vez que sucedió

flash back:

_un pequeño ash ketchum de tan solo 5 años se habia quedado solo en casa su madre lo habia castigado por haber ido a la reserva del profesor oak siguiendo y al parecer intentando meter en problemas al como diria su madre y sus amigas siempre estudiante estrella gary oak nieto del brillante profesor samuel sam para los amigos oak._

_A ash siempre le habia molestado que su madre prefiriera mas a gary sobre el pero el se habia percatado de que no era el unico con ese problema pero aun asi cuando trataba de llamar la atencion de su madre como habia visto hacer a algunos compañeros de salon solo se ganaba un horripilante castigo._

_La vida nunca parecia ser justa por eso habia salido de la habitacion de la cual no debia salir y se encamino a la cosina tantas reflexiones abren el apetito pero y mientras se preparaba un emparedado teniendo cuidado de no dejar muestras del delito de las cuales delia pudiera reecriminarle despues se fijo en el cuchillo con el cual le untaba mermelada a una de la rodajas de pan para asi finalizar su emparedado de mermelada se dio cuenta del pequeño filo del mismo y un pensamiento fugaz cruzo por su mente._

"_Que pasaria si se cortaba y si sufria algun accidente su madre se preocuparia". acerco lentamente el cuchillo con mermelada a la muñeca que sostenia la rodaja de pan y intento hacerse un corte terminando con la muñeca levemente cubierta de mermelada._

_Suspiro el cuchillo no tenia el filo para algo tan descabellado como eso por suerte o no su madre tenia una interesante colección o variedad de cuchillos por lo que fue a revisar las gabetas de utensilios de cosina hasta encontrar el que buscaba._

_Hay ante el una variedad de cuchillo para todo tido de platos brillaban filosos para ser usados ash tomo uno con el que le habia visto varias veces usar delia cuando comian carne se lo acerco a su muñeca y se corto el ver la sangre salir se sintio extraño fue como si al pensar en delia su ya triste mentalidad se calmara por suerte aquel delito quedo cubierto debido a que no hubo sangre que lo recriminara y solo hizo que pareciera un leve accidente del cual delia no se preocupo._

End del flash back.

Ahora cada vez que se cortaba pensaba en sus problemas y estos parecian desaparecer con la sangre derramada pero eso se volvio insuficiente se realizo mas cortes recordando la traicion de sus amigos y la muerte de sus pokemon y cada vez mas cortes aparecian en sus brazos.

La fustracion lo estaba ahogando parecia que mientras mas cortes se hacia mas mal se sentia y no era el leve mareo que sintio por la perdida de sangre sino fue por algo mas.

Un olor dulzón que llegaba a el desde atrás un olor que el conocia a la perfeccion era un somnifero el cual lentamente lo noqueaba aun asi pudo ver al pokemon o mejor dicho a los pokemon detras de el antes de caer en la inconciencia.

-balbusar... pichu que?-.y se quedo completamente dormido los dos antes mensionados se acercaron y vieron con dolor las marcas que parecian superpuestas sobre otras mucho mas viejas.

En ese mismo momento llego el profesor samuel Oak siendo guiado por otro pequeño grupo de pokemon

-oh ash no otra vez-. Fue su exclamacion mientras observaba las nuevas heridas en sus muñecas y lograba detener el sangrado para asi llevarlo cargando a su laboratorio seguido del pequeño gran grupo de pokemon que dificilmente habian llegado hasta ahí.

Un destino puede cambiar pero seguira siendo un destino.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Nuestros Lazos.

En alguna parte de la dimension legendaria, más allá de la dimension inversa y entre la dimension tiempo y la dimension espacio.

Arceus estaba colerico no podia creer lo que sus ojos veian, no podia entender como no se dio cuenta antes, ah espera, si podia entender eso ash en si ya era demasiado "brillante" por lo que inconsientemente oculto la verdadera firma espiritual de esos humanos por que para Arceus ellos ya estaban en su lista negra.

Aunque no era el unico ya que frente a el se encontraban casi todos los legendarios, Ho-oh no pudo llegar, algo de estar ocupado con algo, por lo que solo todos los legendarios que ash conocia se encontraban en esa excusa de reunion.

Seamos realistas ellos solo querian ver la batalla de ash y para no provocar el panico en general se habia decidido, mewtwo recomendo y a mew le agrado la idea, en reunirse hay en la dimension legendaria hogar y centro de control de Arceus.

Pero algo era seguro alguien debia mantener la calma todos los legendarios, conocidos por ash, estaban histericos mew,celebi y latias no paraban de llorar mientras los trios de perros legendarios suicune, raikou, y entei junto a las aves legendarias moltres, articuno y zapdos lanzaban una parrafrasis de maldiciones cada una mas ingeniosa de la anterior.

Mientras que el resto, dialga, palkia, giratina, lugia, mewtwo, darkrai y rayquaza miraban la imagen del ahora muerto entrenador de pueblo paleta.

-De nada servira llorar-. Fueron las palabras que mewtwo le dijo a mew que se habia inclinado para llorar en su pecho.

-Es que a ti no te importa lo que le acaba de ocurrir a ash.

-el daño ya esta hecho.- le dijo mewtwo indiferente

-ERES UN INSENSIBLE MEWTWO.-le grito latias.

-Debes mantener la calma mew-dijo mewtwo ignorando olimpicamente la mirada que latias le mandaba-no olvides que tu conexión con el arbol del comienzo, tu estado influye en el estado del mismo tu sufrimiento puede ocasionar problemas mucho mayores que el actual.- puntualizo mewtwo con aire de superiodidad.

Lugia que observaba todo, sin saber que pensar sobre los antiguos amigos de ash, junto a groudon y kyogre, los cuales recien se enteran de lo que acababa de pasar, se dieron cuenta de el no tan leve tic que se le habia presentado en uno de los ojos a mewtwo. Un tic que los que aun parecian indiferentes poseian incluyendolo a èl.

El deseo de ir y de destruirlos era fuerte pero como mewtwo dijo debian mantener la calma.

Era triste sobre todo por el hecho de que los legendarios de Unova\Teselia los cuales habian sido invitados, por arceus, para ver la batalla los cuales recien estaban llegando y veian todo el escandalo.

Mewtwo y darkrai los vieron llegar y fue darkrai quien hablo:

-debido a ciertos infortunios ya no podran disfrutar de la batalla de mañana .-

-que clase de infortunio?.- pregunto kyurem.

-Ash Ketchum el entrenador pokemon del que les estuvimos hablando esta actualmente muertodebido a la traicion de sus supuestos amigos.- menciono giratina invitandoles a unirseles al circulo.

-como no evitaron que eso sucediera si lo estaban observando por que no interfirieron.- pregunto cobalion uniendose a la conversacion.

-no estaba previsto.-dijo arceus con pesar ensu voz- la vida de ash no debio terminar hay, celebi ya me habia informado que sus aventuras seguirian por un tiempo indefinido en diferentes regiones, no predecimos esta catrastrofe.

-no tardara mucho tiempo para que la paz en la tierra se termine y se desate el pandemonium.- menciono el pokemon del tiempo dialga.

-¿que quieres decir con todo eso?.-pregunto terrakion.

-ash era el equilibrio el fue elegido para impedir la posible destruccion de la tierra, su alma pura es o era el estabilizador necesario para que la paz entre humanos y pokemon se llevara a buen termino.

-si èl es el equilibrio entre humanos y pokemon por que no solamente tomaron su alma y crearon la gema del equilibrio.- menciono tornadus.

-por que sus lazos nos lo impiden.- menciono palkia de manera un tanto insegura.

Arceus que se mantenia escuchando la discusion\conversacion entre los demas legendarios y que aun miraba de manera inexpresiva la pantalla\fuente a sus pies se dio cuenta de algo que no debia estar ahi, varios puntos luminisos que por alguna razon no deberia mantenerse tan tercos cerca del ahora cuerpo imerte del entrenador de pueblo paleta.

Al colocar su pata apuntando aesos puntos luminosos la explicacion de palkia se volvio veridica los puntos luminosos se ,mostraron como los pokemon que ash habia capturado y habian muerto en sinnoh

El asombro que todos los legendarios tenian en ese momento era increible ya que mas puntos luminoso empezaron a aparecer y entre todas esas almas aparece una con un brillo azul-platinado, brillando y contrarestando el increiblemente hermoso tornasol de almas.

Los pokemon legendarios de teselia se dieron cuenta de que varias de esas almas provenian de su region pero como era eso posible si el chico nisiquiera habia pisado teselia.

-lazos que nisiquiera sabia que existian.- mensiono con asombro virizion al percatarse de una leve bruma que despedian todas las almas entre si enlazandose y creando una increible e imposible telaraña de auras.

-sus lazos nunca se realizaron pero su dolor fue tan tangible que los atravesó matandolos a ellos tambien.- dijo con amargura lugia

-todos estan muertos.-dijo victini apunto de llorar.

-lamentablemente todas y cada una de las almas aquí presentes estan muertos, todos murieron 5 minutos despues de que ash dejara el mundo de los vivos.-menciono darkrai.

-es simplemente espantoso.-concordo keldeo.

-que parte la traicion o las muertes.- pregunto reshiram.

-ambas cosas.-dijo keldeo

-no lograremos nada al seguir con esta discusion tenemos que pensar en que hacer ahora que el equilibrio se rompera.-dijo dialga.

-lo unico que tenemos que hacer es impedir que ash sea traicionado.-dijo groudon incorporandose en la conversacion.

-funcionaria si no fuera por el hecho de que en otro momento en el futuro volveria hacer traicionado.- dijo tristemente celebi.

-entonces no tenemos otra opcion mas que realizar un masivo time travel.- dijo palkia convencido de su idea.

-espera estas loco palkia y a quien enviariamos en ese masivo time travel sabes tanto como yo lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser.-menciono dialga.

-ciertamente el time travel es peligroso pero dime dialga tienes otro tipo de idea.-dijo giratina mirando a dialga especulativamente.

-solo hay tres cosas para enviar en el time travel.-dijo arceus.

-dos de ellas no son fisicas y la tercera seria de apoyo.-dijo palkia cada vez mas esperanzado.

-las dos primeras serian las almas y las memorias y la tercera seria algun pokemon aliado para asi poder ayudarles a encaminar sus destinos.-dijo celebi cada vez mas emocionado.

-pero no debemos ser imprudentes los humanos son codiciosos y querrán capturar a nuestros aliados.-dijo cobalion

-para prevenir futuros desastres sugiero pokemon medio independientes que puedan protegerlos sin mostrarse del todo.- sugirio zekrom.

-todas sus ideas son buenas-dijo arceus- pero debido al pequeño detalle de que ash capturo en diferentes regiones diferentes tipos de pokemon sugiero y me parece lo mas sensato que cada uno de los lideres de cada region envie a uno de sus mas significativos aliados.-finalizo arceus.

-esto no llevara a ninguna parte el querer escoger a los aliados mas significativos podria llevarnos a un innecesario conflicto.-dijo darkrai-lo mejor para todos sera escoger al menos dos capitanes uno para poder comunicarse con todos los aquí presentes y reportarse y el otro seria el encargado de velar por el estado mental de ash.-finalizo mewtwo.

-su estado mental?.-pregunto thundurus

-si, su estado mental, o acaso crees que cuando lo enviemos de regreso al pasado no se vera afectado de alguna manera.-dijo mewtwo- lo mas probable es que debido al trauma el decida no ser entrenador pokemon y que rechace a los pokemon, lo que generaria un olimpico problema mayor al que ya tenemos entre manos.

-muy bien ya esta decidido los que iran en el time travel y se mostraran en su debido momento seran...

El hilo que nos une puede halargarse y contraerse pero jamas romperse


	4. Chapter 4

Como estan todos me alegra mucho que mi historia les agrade.

Antes de comenzar le tengo que pedir un favor NECESITO MAS COMENTARIOS

mas comentarios son igual a mas historia cada comentario me da mas razones para escribir.

Sin mas que decir ENJOY

Capitulo 4: ¿Time Travel?

No queria despertar, realmente no queria despertar, aun asi estaba despierto por un momento deseo que todo fuera un sueño pero el sabia que los sueños, sueños son, oh al menos lo era el que su madre lo queria, pero realmente estaba hay en el laboratorio del profesor Oak con la edad de 8 años, volvio al pasado solo para ser el mismo chico idiota que necesitaba cortarse para escapar de la presion que su madre siempre provocaba en èl.

Era incluso extraño pensar en toda su vida futura o era pasada, mejor no pensar en eso, en todas sus aventuras, sus victorias, sus ah aplastantes derrotas, las personas que conocio y los pokemon que avisto.

Divagar no era para nada divertido menos cuando recien despiertas, siempre genera un molesto dolor de cabeza, de lo que parece ser un largo letargo pero eso siempre le ocurria cuando se cortaba, algo con la falta de sangre, pero bueno eso ya no importaba èl ya no seria un entrenador pokemon menos lograria ser un maestro ya lo habia decidido cuando se dio cuenta de que su pikachu tambien habia regresado con el y misiquiera Arceus en toda su divina presencia y gloria lo haria cambiar de opinion.

Ahora que ya no tenia nada con lo que divagar se percato de que lo observaban un cuarteto de ojos, no queria voltear hacia la ventana donde obviamente lo estaban observando el mirar significaria una verdad inequivoca el conocia esa intensidad con la que lo miraban despues de todo solo conocia a un pokemon tipo volador con la habilidad vista de aquila, ademas solo conocia a un pokemon que tenia como pasatiempo el observarlo.

Por que voltio la cara hacia la ventana que parte de no voltear para verificar no parecia entender su tonto cuerpo y si hay estaban en su fase pre-evolucion su pidgey y su hoothoot respectivamente tan pronto se percataron que ash los reconocio salieron volando a Arceus sabra que parte.

Tan pronto se fueron ash suspiro si ellos estan aquí significa que no son los unicos, ademas de pikachu claro esta, y si mientras estuvo inconsiente el resto de sus pokemon tambien llegaron, eso significaria un bache a su resolucion de no ser entrenador pokemon y posiblemente nunca obtendria las respuestas a centenares de preguntas que agoviaban su mente empeorando su dolor de cabeza ya existente.

No paso mucho tiempo para que el prof. Oak entrara a la habitacion que practicamente se convirtio en suya con una bandeja en la mano que llevaba las vendas y unguentos para su curacion.

Ya conociendo la pequeña rutina ash se levanto de la cama mientras el prof. Oak se acercaba con una silla cercana a la cama para asi cambiarle los vendajes a ash. Nadie dijo nada el prof. Oak se mantuvo observando el daño en las muñecas de ash, para ver si necesitaria mas tiempo, mientras que ash mantenia la cabeza baja.

-Duraste dos semanas inconsiente debido a que esta vez te hiciste mas daño.-ash solo asintio el realmente no queria levantar la cabeza ya habia tenido suficiente lastima y compasion del mismo para sumarle la mirada preocupada, entristecida y compasiva del prof. Oak el unico al parecer que conocia mejor que el a Delia, por que mi hijo no fue Gary, Ketchum y al que consideraba como un abuelo en toda la extencion de la palabra.

Para el Profesor Samuel, sam para los amigos, Oak tampoco le era indiferente lo que continuamente le sucedia a ash ya que aun recordaba, memorias que fueron marcadas en fuego, como en varias por no decir muchas ocasiones el tuvo que cuidarlo cuando la ira de Delia llegaba a nuevos limites o incluso era ella misma la que le provocaba el daño a ash como esa vez en la que estuvo tentado por mucho a quitarle la custodia de ash.

Inicio del Flash back:

_El conocido y reconocido prof. Samuel Oak se encontaba haciendo el nada atractivo pero necesario inventario cuando su nieto Gary Oak entro corriendo al almacen donde se encontaba trabajando viendose muy preocupado y alterado._

_-calma gary, respira y dime que ocurre para que estes tan alterado.-_

_-es ash abuelo se desmayo cerca del bosque.-dijo gary mas calmado despues de hacer lo que sam le dijo._

_-como que fue lo que...se puede saber que hacian ustedes dos cerca del bosque?-pregunto molesto ya que siempre se les habia prohibido estar cerca del bosque que rodea y da inicio a la ruta 1._

_-abuelo eso no importa ahora ash esta inconsiente y sudando mucho.-dijo gary de forma apresurada sabia que si no cambiaba pronto terminaria con un descomunal castigo siendo siempre el hostigador a romper las reglas._

_-esta bien vamos con èl pero ni creas que te salvaras del castigo que te dare yo y luego tu madre por romper la regla de mantenerte lejos del bosque es muy peligroso para ti ya lo sabes.-dijo samuel mientras tomaba un botiquin de primeros auxilios, para humanos, y salia por la puerta con un gary sudando frio al darse cuenta que terminaria con el temido castigo doble de su madre y su abuelo estaba condenado._

_Al llegar al limite del inicio del bosque gary tuerce su caminar siguiendo la ladera del bosque hasta que ve a ash justo donde lo habia dejado, apoyado en un arbol, sudando profusamente y respirando de manera erratica._

_Para los ojos ya expertos del profesor Oak ver un caso de envenenamiento no podria significar nada bueno por suerte el siempre estaba preparado para esos casos dandole a ash un brebaje de olor dulzon observo por unos minutos, que parecieron eternos, como ash reaccionaba al antidoto pr suerte para ash al parecer no habia ingerido una cantidad muy alta de veneno de venonat que en altas dosis puede llegar a ser mortal._

_Aunque tambien podria ser cualquier otro tipo de veneno ya que el antidoto funciona para un numero sin especificar de venenos otra cosa a recordar era que todos los tipos de envenenamiento por pokemon tienen los mismos sintomas por lo que sin una muestra del veneno el no sabria a ciencia cierta su procedencia._

_Todos esto lo penso mientras llevaba a ash a su laboratorio y lo recostaba en la pequeña cama de la enfermeria aun que deseo pensar que Delia no tenia nada que ver en este envenenamiento todos los signos indicaba lo contrario ya que cuando se lo informo ella demostro no tener ni una pisca de preocupacion dejando a ash solo al cuidado del profesor Oak._

_El incidente de envenenamiento se repitio al menos tres veces durantes los sigtes meses hasta que tuvo que enfrentarla lo cual no termino en terminos agradables entre los dos._

_-Delia tenemos que hablar.- dijo el prof. Oak al llegar a la casa temprano en la mañana, ash por seguridad y a peticion del profesor, para asi Delia no pueda dañarlo despues, se habia quedado en el laboratorio despues de su mas reciente envenenamiento de hace solo tres dias._

_-Que sucede, sam.-pregunto ella alegremente al verle._

_-Es sobre ash, delia.- el prof. Oak nunca vio perderse una expresion tan rapido como la sonrisa de delia al mencionar a ash._

_-Oh, que con èl.-menciono ella sin emocion en la voz._

_-el hecho de que es la cuarta vez solo este mes que lo envenenan.-_

_-me estas acusando de envenenarlo, sam-_

_-no delia, claro que no.- menciono el prof. Oak algo a la defensiva al ver la mirada combativa que delia poseia en ese momento, una mirada bien conocida por el profesor. _

_-bueno debe ser algo que comio ya sabes como es ash de curioso es...inquieto.-dijo delia algo amedrentada con la mirada del profesor, delia podria tener una mirada combativa de una mujer lista para sacar su mejor arcenal de garras pero el profesor Oak tambien fue joven y tiene su propio y buen equipado por no decir mejor arcenal de dientes y garras aunque siempre paresca un buen hombre el sabe por experiencia que batallas tomar y cuales abandonar y esa era una que no pensaba abandonar._

_-delia- comenzo el profesor- no lo hagas peor para ti, te conosco demasiado bien y se cuando mientes.-termino de decir con una mas que aterradora mirada._

_-no se de que estas hablando sam, sabes tambien como yo que ash es inquieto y nunca hace caso cuando le prohibo algo.-dijo delia cada vez mas alterada- ademas el siempre termina metiendo al pobre de gary en todas sus travesuras._

_-delia, gary no es un santo todas esas travesuras son ideas de èl no de ash tu nunca te mostraste compasiva con tu propio hijo._

_-como te atreves a cuestionar la manera en que educo a mi hijo.- dijo delia con un falso tono de indignacion- dices eso pero no sabes como es ash en realidad èl es inquieto, le va mal en la escuela, sus calificaciones son pesimas, no importa lo que haga el no me escucha el es... el es._

_-tu hijo, delia- termino por ella el profesor- y como tal debes apoyarlo, cuidarlo y amarlo enseñandolo de buena manera las cosas y te lo advierto delia si esto se vuelve a repetir te quitare la custodia de ash y todos sabran la mala madre que eres y ya sabes lo que eso significa.- finalizo el profesor mientras salia de la casa sintiendo la mirada resentida de delia detras._

_Esos incidentes no volvieron a repetirse pero el profesor sabia o mejor intuia que no seria la ultima vez y solo las deidades sabian cuanto odio tener la razon._

Fin del flash back.

Aunque la amenazo el sabia que ella continuaba presionando a ash de otras formas menos visibles pero seguia haciendolo hasta que parecio llegar a aquel limite en el que despues el solo se convirtio en un observador silente de las desgracias que lo atormentaban.

Inicio del flash back:

_Aquel dia su nieto gary habia entrado al laboratorio molesto al parecer, con ash, que delia lo castigo, que el examen que reprobo un sin fin de palabras murmuradas por debajo acerca de castigos tontos fueron razones suficientes para que sus alertas mentales se encendieran todas a las vez._

_Una hora mas tarde despues de acabar un irritante informe de una vieja investigacion logro ir a casa de delia para asi ver el estado de ash lo que descubrio lo dejo literalmente helado._

_Odiaba tener razon en esos casos, lo detestaba con todo su corazon, pero hay esta ash con las muñecas vendadas una prueba irrefutable e incuestionable del hecho de que delia llevo su trato hacia ash a nuevos horizontes._

_Era increible que la profundidad de los cortes no le destruyeran los tendones, pero mas milagroso era el hecho de que siguiera con vida despues de encontrarlo en la tina medio llena de agua con los cortes sangrando profusamente._

_El solo hecho de estar vivo demostro que algunas entidades superiores lo cuidaban, aunque el enfrentamiento con delia fue incluso peor que el anterior ya que ambos estuvieron realmente alterados._

_El profesor por la salud y el estado mental de ash para haber cometido el obvio pero infructuoso suicidio y delia por su inmaculada tina ahora con rastros de sangre seca el resultado de la discucion fue una nueva amenaza esta vez de delia al profesor advirtiendole que no intentara quitarle a ash o realmente lo lamentaria lo que hizo que el profesor cediera no fue la amenaza en si sino la mirada desquisiada que poseia delia._

_Pero se siguio repitiendo una y otra vez y otra vez y las discusiones entre el profesor y delia continuaron hasta que el profesor decidio utilizar otro enfoque, preguntarle a ash, ya que èl siempre se ponia de parte de delia,el descubrimiento del pequeño interrogatorio dejo frio al profesor Oak._

_Ese dia despues de que recuperara el conocimiento de su mas reciente, ayer, cortada de muñecas el profesor se le acerco y le pregunto mientras revisaba y curaba las heridas:_

_-puedes, ash, decirme por que te lastimas de esta forma te prometo que lo que hablemos se quedara entre nosotros.- en ningun momento lo vio a los ojos, iba a volver a hablar cuando la respuesta llego._

_-me siento mejor despues de cortarme el dolor solo se va._

_-de que dolor hablas ash._

_-del que me genera mamá profesor ... aqui.-dijo señalando a su corazon al finalizar la oracion, el profesor tuvo que tragarse el nudo en su garganta varias veces para preguntarle la ultima duda que lo molestaba sintiendo en su cabeza esa vocecita que le decia que no le gustaria la respuesta._

_-ella te a dicho algo para que te duela hay, ash, si es asi me podrias decir que fue lo que te dijo.-_

_-si-comenzo ash- ella me a dicho muchas cosas pero la peor es que..._

_-es que.-le animo el profesor._

_-es que no soy su hijo-dijo de manera muy triste-pero creo que ella tiene razon sabe profesor yo lo siento asi.-termino de decir con un amago de sonrisa y es que el profesor no sabia que decir recuperando sus composturale dijo:_

_-entonces por eso te vas siempre con ella._

_-no-dijo ash- ella dice que se lo debo y que debo pagarle cuando sea mayor._

_-tu no tienes que pagarle nada a ella ash- dijo el profesor con ira contenida- tu jamas deberas pagarle nunca ella ash me lo prometes._

_-se... lo prometo profesor -dijo indeciso._

Fin del Flash back.

Aunque tenia cientos de preguntas para ash el profesor Oak se mantuvo en silencio y dejo que ash se quedara en el laboratorio con el pequeño grupo de pokemon de dos regiones diferentes que al igual que èl se mantuvieron aljados del futuro entrenador.

Ash se convirtio en su aprendiz al menos las veces que no escapaba de la pequeña chikorita que siempre intentaba recibir un abrazo de su parte. La mayor parte del tiempo ash lo pasaba en la habitacion para fustracion de los pokemon pero el profesor sabia, ya que lo habia mantenido vigilado, que era ash quien les preparaba la comida y se la dejaba cerca del almacen que convirtieron en su hogar.

Para el profesor era increible la empatia que esos pokemon tenian con ash y el entendimiento que el les tenia algo que solo un entrenador con basta experiencia podria tener, ya que ellos le daban su espacio y interactuaban con el el siempre les negaba el acercarcese por razones que al parecer solo pichu conocia.

Esa rutina continuo al menos por dos semanas hasta que mientras ash limpiaba los libreros encontró un viejo libro que se encencontraba en la parte alta de este el titulo del libri era "Time Travel".

La curiosidad de ash siempre fue grande asi que lo habrio y empezo a leer retazos de este mientras pasaba las hojas rapidamente el descubrimiento lo dejo anonadado una parte decia:

"_Los__ Time Travel o viajes en el tiempo son una habilidad que solo se le conoce al pokemon legendario celebi_"_._

"_Algunas personas pueden sufrir los conocidos viajes temporales en el tiempo al estar cerca o en contacto de una brecha espacio-temporal generada por el poder de celebi_".

"_Los conocidos deja vu son realmente retasos recordados de los time travel_"_._

"_Existen diferentes teorias acerca de los time travel en que se exponen que ciertas cosas como los recuerdos, memorias, personas y\o pokemon pueden viajar a otro tiempo diferente al suyo_".

"_Otros tipos de teorias sobre los time travel revelan un cierto tipo de conexión entre humanos y pokemos que sufren un viaje. Esta ultima teoria no a sido confirmada_".

Asi fue como el profesor Oak lo encontro dos horas despues leyendo el libro, tan ensimismado se encontraba que cuando el profesor Oak le toco el hombro dio un fuerte grito que hizo que sus pokemon entraran rapidamente buscando cualquier tipo de peligro para su entrenador.

Todos pichu, bulbasaur, charmander, squirtle, krabby, pidgey, grimer, mankey, munchlax, chikorita, cyndaquil, totodile, heracross y hoothoot estaban listos para atacar a cualquier enemigo real o imaginario cuando ash les dijo:

-calmense chicos solo fue un susto.- tan pronto sus palabras fueron entendidas por sus pokemon estos se relajaron, pichu y chikorita se le acercaron cautelosos por si los rechazaban en cambio recibieron una caricia en la cabeza.

Lo que provoco que todos los que esperaban expectantes de su reaccion se les unieran en un fuerte abrazo que tuvo que ser finalizado cuando escucharon un carraspeo.

-que lees ash.-dijo el profesor Oak, ash le mostro la portada del libro lo que provoco que el profesor abriera los ojos sorprendido y termino completamente anonadado cuando ash le mostro un fragmento del libro.

"_si se viaja al pasado de una persona los lazos y en pocas ocasiones los recuerdos pueden mantenerse lo que les provocaria en el caso de los pokemon un instinto o sentimiento de encontrar a la persona que viajo en el tiempo, en el caso de los humanos se genera una ansiedad para encontrar a esa persona_".

_-_ash esas son solos teorias nada de eso a sido demostrado.-dijo el profesor Oak.

-entonces como explica todo esto.-dijo haciendo señas a su alrededor.

-bueno... eso no lo se.-dijo el profesor nervioso-aun asi ash por que te mantenias alejado de los pokemon hace solo unas semanas atrás estabas muy emocionado por convertirte en entrenador y ahora les huyes.-cambio rapidamente de tema el profesor.

-vi como morian profesor, fui el culpable de la muerte de mis pokemon.-dijo ash con el semblante triste lo que provoco que sus pokemon se le acercaran mas casi aplastandolo.

-eso no lo sabes realmente ash-comenzo a decir el profesor mientras se sentaba a su lado- la muerte es algo que debera llegar a su momento.

-la muerte profesor no les debia llegar a mis pokemon no aun al menos-dijo ash ahora con la mirada perdida mientras acariciaba a chikorita de manera distraida- eran pokemon demasiado sanos recien ibamos en las semifinales de la region de sinnoh.

-Si...Sinnoh! estas bromeando.-dijo completamente sorprendido el profesor.

-no-fue la simple respuesta de ash-eh estado o estare en varias regiones aquí en kanto y la meseta añil, en johto, hoenn y sinnoh, estado o estare viajando por esas regiones viendo y teniendo batallas con los pokemon.

-si lo que dices es cierto-comenzo el profesor- y no es que no te crea ash- menciono rapidamente-me diras como sucedió todo.

-mis amigos me traicionaron.

-tus amigos, quienes ash.

-misty, brock, may, max, dawn y la mujer que no es mi madre, delia.-esas ultimas palabras descolocaron a todos los pokemon.

-delia no es mi verdadera madre, chicos, ella me encontro en el bosque cuando solo era un bebe, la unica razon por la que fingi ser su hijo fue por que ella siempre me mantuvo amenazado diciendome que se lo debia, que si no hubiese sido por ella yo no estaria aquí hoy. Si ya se lo que diran por que no me fui de casa despues de iniciar mi viaje estoy en lo correcto.-todos los pokemon asintieron- debido al hecho de que los utilizo para atarme a ella- miradas anonadadas de parte de todos incluyendo al profesor- ella me amenazo diciendome que los mataria o que llamaria a la liga para que me prohibieran ser entrenador pokemon y que tenia a varios lideres de gimnacio que hablarian a su favor que yo estaba solo y que no habia manera de que me pudiera defender.

Todos los pokemon de ash estaban literalmente ideando ya su venganza en contra de delia y de los supuestos amigos de ash, pero las sigtes palabras de ash detuvieron cualquier maquinacion macabra.

-no pueden hacerle daño, si lo hacen estaremos en serios problemas.- el profesor Oak se sorprendio de lo rapido que ash se dio cuenta de las intenciones de sus pokemon era algo simplemente sorprendente el nivel de empatia que mostraban.

-y que tal si te conviertes en mi aprendiz a tiempo completo, ash-dijo el profesor Oak con una sonrisa en el rostro por la cara sorprendida de ash- asi delia no tendra armas en tu contra y podras cuidar de tus pokemon y lo mas importante investigar acerca del time travel.

-esa es una excelente idea profesor, aunque yo ya estaba pensando en eso si me vuelvo su aprendiz no solo podre cuidar a mis pokemon y los que vendran.-dijo con una enorme sonrisa que ocasiono que todos sus pokemon sonrieran igualmente.-sino que podre estudiar todo acerca de los pokemon y no tendre que depender de nadie para cuidar de ellos.

Asi se paso un mes que se convirtio rapidamente en una rutina cuando ash no estudiaba los libros del profesor se la pasaba jugando o cuidando a sus pokemon, observando el horizonte esperando la llegada de los otros pokemon.

Tres meses mas tarde mientras ash estudiaba los libros sobre estados pokemon antidotos y remedios para curarlos sucedió un revuelo en el almacen del profesor Oak todos los pokemon salieron corriendo al limite del bosque al verlos tanto el profesor como ash lo siguieron.

Al llegar al limite del bosque donde se encontraban unos matorrales que hacian como una serca al rededor del perimetro los vieron moverse, los pokemon estaban en posicion de ataque esperando que lo que sea que estuviera hay se mostrara.

La cabeza de un absol empezo a asomarse de entre los matorrales y luego de salir por completo se sento a esperar, ni los pokemon de ash, ni ash , ni el profesor sabian que esperar fue cuando de entre los matorrales salio un treecko, luego un taillow encima de un torkoal, despues un corphish y depues un snorunt para finalizar el equipo pokemon de ash de hoenn.

Pero la sorpresa no termino hay mientras la nubes ocultaban el sol un darkrai hizo acto de presencia justo detras de el un starly, un turtwig, un gligar, un buizel, un gible y un chimchar los cuales solo vieron a ash para saltarle en sima emocionados por verlo junto a los pokemon de hoenn.

Pero el momento no duro mucho un nuevo sonido hizo que todos se apartaran de ash y se pusieran en modo de ataque, la cabeza de un pokemon jamas visto aparecio seguido de un grupo de 9 pokemon nunca antes vistos al menos para el profesor ya que ash sentia que los conocia pero no podia recordarlos.

Y asi nuestros destinos se volvieron uno


	5. Chapter 5

capitulo 5: Legendarios Aliados.

Y despues de una larga explicacion de mas de dos horas a traves de la telepatia del humanoide zorro que se llamo asi mismo zoroark las cosas parecian menos entendibles que al principio.

-haber si lo tengo-dijo ash un tanto confuso- ustedes pertenecen a la linea de tiempo original que debio haber sido mi vida- asentimiento general entre los pokemon desconocidos.- y para que sus existencia no desaparescan han aceptado sufrir un aparentemente mortal viaje en el tiempo- otro asentimiento general.- y todo esto se debe a un plan de los demas legendarios para mantener el equilibrio entre el espacio, el tiempo, los humanos y pokemon.- finalizo sorprendido ash.

-aunque es un poco mas complicado de lo que lo haces ver es increiblemente cierto y es nuestro deber deber el velar y cuidar de ti.-dijo el zoroark refiriendose a absol, darkrai y el- es nuestro deber como los aliados de los legendarios el impedir que se repita tu muerte.

-si lo que dicen es cierto, yo siendo cientifico e investigador pokemon debere comunicarme con mis amigos de otras regiones, que tambien son cientificos, para buscar informacion acerca de ustedes y asi poder darles el correcto cuidado.-dijo el profesor recien uniendose en la conversacion.

-eso no sera necesario- comenzo zoroark- aunque el no los recuerda su instinto si lo hace lo que sino se a dado cuenta ash los siente de manera subconciente como sus amigos ademas ash debera cumplir por lo menos tres reglas puestas por los creadores del time travel y no habra discusion sobre ese tema.-

-quienes son los creadores- pregunto ash mas confundido que antes.

-son los pokemon legendarios que tienen la habilidad de interferir o modificar algo en el tiempo y el espacio,Arceus, Dialga, Palkia, Celebi y otros mas fueron los que nos trajeron a este tiempo debido a que para alterar el tiempo se necesita mucho poder.

-pero ellos estan bien, no les sucedió nada malo- dijo ash sumamente preocupado.

-si ya que todos trabajaron juntos pudieron sobrellevar el esfuerzo de mejor manera ya que se dividieron todas las responsabilidades que conllevaba el traernos. Como te estaba diciendo tienes tres reglas que no puedes romper con solo una excepcion.

Las reglas eran:

# 1: Puedes entrenarlos pero no puedes usarlos en batalla.

# 2: Solo se te permite usarlos en sus regiones.

# 3: Nadie debe saber que son tuyos, por lo que no los puedes mostrar.

-La unica excepcion a las tres reglas que se pondra en vigencia cuando viajes a la region de hoenn donde los podras intercambiar cuantas veces quieras, lo comprendes ash.

-lo comprendo zoroark ahora los podrias presentar- refiriendose a los pokemon aun desconocidos.

-claro, bueno comencemos estes es pidove, oshawott, tepig, snivy, sewaddle, timpole, roggenrola y sandile-dijo mientras los apuntaba a cada uno- aunque por ahora no los recuerdes no te debes preocupar ya que a su debido tiempo los recordaras, ah casi lo olvido este huevo es otro de tus pokemon su nombre es scraggy- dijo mientras sacaba de al parecer su pelaje un huevo pokemon color anaranjado- y este de aquí debe ser phanpy.-dijo mientras sacaba a otro huevo color cielo.

El tiempo paso sin inconvenientes, ash cada dia se volvia mas habil cuando de pokemon se trataba hasta que despues de cumplirse un año el profesor lo puso a prueba para la federacion de la liga.

Ese dia era soleado ash estaba con los nervios de punta ya que el nunca fue bueno con las pruebas, menos las escritas, estaba asustado de hacerlo mal pero todos sus 35 pokemon que se encontraban con el en el laboratorio y reserva decidieron aunque no ayudarlo durante la prueba mantenerse dandole animos, cada grupo por region se decidio a hacerlo a su modo hasta que la prueba fuera realizada.

La prueba contaba con 30 preguntas teoricas y 30 de que se debe hacer en que caso, planteandole diferentes retos de como tratar con los pokemon salvaje, que tipo de cura usar en que efecto, que fortalece a un pokemon y que lo debilita, por suerte para ash gary tambien decidio hacerla prueba como un segundo aprendiz del profesor Oak.

Ambos hicieron la prueba el mismo dia, pero para evitar que se copien lo hicieron en habitaciones diferentes, gary hizo su prueba en la isla de la cocina del laboratorio mientras que ash la hizo en el almacen donde vivian sus pokemon, donde estos tras un arduo trabajo en equipo pudieron acomodar un pequeño escritorio, incluso los aliados de los legendarios estaban hay para por peticion del profesor impedir que le soplaran las repuesta los demas pokemon.

El profesor paso a revisarlos dos horas mas tarde de que iniciaran sus examenes con gary el profesor observo como si tuviera dificultad con algunas preguntas ya que parecia un poco nervioso pero ya tenia el pequeño libro, que era el examen, casi lleno, al pasar por el almacen el profesor observo que ash estaba mas calmado y que solo le faltaba una hoja del pequeño libro para acabar ya que todos los 35 pokemon entonaban lo que era una cancion intercalando sus voces en lo que parecia ser una tonada calmante, lo mas sorprendente era que bulbasaur y los demas tipo plantas marcaban el ritmo según su region.

Cuando las tres horas, que fue el limite estipulado por la federacion de la liga, termino el profesor recogio ambos examenes los coloco en un sobre cada uno, con los nombres por encima de sus repectivos dueños, los puso en la caseta de correo les dijo a los emocionados niños de ya 9 años que debian esperar de una semana a un mes para obtener los resultados.

Nadie sabe como delia se entero, pero solo un mes despues que la prueba fue realizada, aparecio por el laboratorio queriendose llevar a ash, el cual estaba "tranquilamente" discutiendo con gary sobre cual seria el resultado de las pruebas, por suerte el profesor Oak ya estaba preparado para hacerle entender ciertas cosas a delia.

-sera mejor que tengas una explicacion para todo lo que estas haciendo ash- dijo delia con falsa preocupacion y un obvio tono de reproche mentras se acercaba a la puerta del laboratorio con un mas que combativo ash.-sera mejor que dejes de luchar muchacho idiota de nada te servira y lo sabes a nadie le importas asi que si no quieres que tu inutil sueño se acabe antes de comenzar dejaras de moverte.-le dijo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de la sala de estar, de donde salio gary disparado buscando a su abuelo- ya vez que nisiquiera gary le importas por que a salido corriendo al no tener que fingir que le agradas – dijo de manera mordas lo que provoco que las lagrimas se acumularan en sus ojos.

-sera mejor que sueltes a mi aprendiz, delia, si sabes lo que te conviene- dijo el profesor Oak llegando al recibidor con un jadeante gary detras- ash es mi aprendiz y como su maestro es mi deber velar por su bienestar el cual es obviamente deteriorado cuando estas cerca de el- dijo el profesor con tono de advertencia en la voz.

-yo soy su madre sam, yo decido lo que es mejor para el- dijo delia con un tono peligroso en la voz sin percatarse de la presencia de gary y de los pequeños pokemon que en ese instante se habian colado para ver el enfrentamiento- ademas si no me dejas ir te acusare a las autoridades de secuestrarlo.-termino de decir con un tono de maldad mal disimulado.

-la que terminara teniendo problemas con las autoridades seras tu delia ya que ash es mi aprendiz y fue su decision serlo tu no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Justo en ese momento en el que parecia se convertiria en una pelea entre un gato y un lobo el sonido de que habia llegado el correo se escucho silenciandolos a todos, mientras que colocaban su atencion en la puerta, lo que para ash se convirtio en una oportunidad que aprovecho para soltarse del ferreo agarre que tenia delia sobre el, agarre que dejaria una fea marca despues, la puerta se abrio mientras delia intentaba en vano recapturar a ash.

En la puerta un joven pelirojo de cabello picudo, que llevaba una insignia cerca del pecho junto a una oficial jenny entraron el pelirojo se acerco al profesor Oak con lo que parecia ser una enorme bolsa de correo ignorando de forma magistral a delia, la oficial se mantuvo en la puerta observando la situacion.

-buenas tardes profesor Oak mi nombre es lance miembro de la federacion de la liga y miembro del alto mando le traigo los resultados de las pruebas que solicito junto a los premios y regalos para sus aprendices.- dijo lance con todo solemne- cada paquete tiene el nombre de cada aprendiz sin mas me retiro.

Estaban cerca de cerrar la puerta cuando la voz de delia los detuvo.

-oficial jenny arreste a este hombre por secuestrar a mi hijo- dijo mientras apuntaba al profesor Oak.

Una decision puede cambiar tu vida para bien o para mal.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Rompiendo los grilletes. Inicia la aventura

Todos los presente no cabian en su asombro las palabras de delia dejaron a todos en un shock total, todos los pokemon que se colaron estaban mas que listos para atacarla por tal acusacion, la primera en salir del estupor fue la oficial jenny.

-que pruebas tiene para hacer tal acusacion- dijo la oficial jenny en su tono de ni intentes mentirme, al tiempo que lance y el resto salian del shock con sus palabras.

-pruebas, que mas pruebas quiere que la que esta frente a usted- menciono delia con tono indignado- mi hijo -recalcando el mi- se escapo de la casa y se vino a ocultar aquí según el para volverse en su aprendiz, quien sabe que cosas horribles y deprabadas le hace a mi hijo- volvio a recarcar el mi.

-no soy tu hijo- dijo ash de manera directa provocando el asombro de los presentes- no hay en existencia ningun tipo de registro que demuestre que somos familia y tengo pruebas.

-no le crea oficial jenny todo esto no son mas que mentiras ideadas por este hombre para alejar a mi hijo de mi- dijo mientras apuntaba de manera acusadora al profesor.

-donde estan esas pruebas- dijo la oficial jenny sin creerse nada de ese circo de acusaciones.

El profesor Oak se acerco a una de los muchos libreros y saco una de las muchas carpetas, que se encontraban hay, pasandosela , sin que delia pudiera siquiera tocarla, a la oficial jenny esta la abrio y reviso el informe principal donde se encontraba la informacion de la institucion donde se realizo la prueba, pasando a la sigte pagina se enconttro con el informe total de la prueba.

En esta se encontraba la prueba de ADN que se realizo a traves de una muestra de cabello de ambos, la muestra de delia fue obtenida en una operacio realizadas por los pokemon de ash en un rapido robo de su cepillo para el cabello realizada, pero nadie tiene que saber eso.

En la ultima parte de la carpeta se encontraba el contrato de aprendices que ash firmo el contrato era solo hasta los diez años donde se independizaba de la tutoria del profesor, donde se demostro a traves de dos cartas una del profesor Oak y otra de delia que esta ultima no le interesaba de ninguna forma el futuro de su supuesto hijo y donde dejaba escrito con su propia letra que el se hiciera cargo de cualquier tipo de carga que representaria ash en un tiempo indefinido.

Durante varios minutos nadie dijo nada un silencio casi fantasmagorico, que no tiene nada que ver con que darkrai se estuviera ocultando el la sombra de ash, inundo el lugar luego la oficial jenny cerro la carpeta y dijo:

-las pruebas son mas que suficientes por lo que las acusaciones de esta dama- apuntando a delia- no tienen ningun fundamento lo que para mi significa que este caso se cierra antes de abrirse, dama-refiriendose a delia- salga de este laboratorio sino quiere terminar con los cargos por falsas calumnias.

Tanto ash como el profesor Oak habian durado al menos varios meses planeando la caida de la manipuladora de delia el resultado al final del dia fue incluso mejor del que esperaron delia termino con una orden de alejamiento hacia el laboratorio y una prohibicion para no acercarsele a ash en ningun momento durante su vida ya que hizo una literal escena monumental frente al laboratorio.

Despues de ese increible incidente no se volvio a escuchar nada mas de delia ya que tanto darkrai, absol y zoroark se encargaron de el recalcarle el detalle de que no se les acercara y pudieron finalmente saber los resultados de la prueba la cual los clasificaba la F hasta la A siendo esta la maxima calificacion.

Los premios por clasificacion variaban desde el nivel de obtencion hasta la rareza del articulo en cuestion desde el nivel F hasta el nivel D los articulos eran un set de 5 objetos curativos estos eran: pocion, superpocion, hiperpocion, antidoto, antiparalisis, antihielo, antiquemar, despertar, polvo curativo, polvo energia, campana concha y revivir.

El set de bayas, que contenian 5 de cada una, era una caja especial que tenia suficientes compartimientos para cada tipo de bayas estas eran las mas conocida: baya zidra, aranja, zreza, atania, meloc, safre, perasi, caquic y ziruela.

Las pokebolas eran un set de 5 pokeball, 5 superball, 5 ultraball, 5 masterball, rapidball, ceboball, pesoball, amigoball, mallaball, nidoball y una honorball.

En cambio los objetos que obtenian del nivel C al nivel A eran mas escasos solo se les permitia entregar 3 de cada uno estos eran de:

Los objetos curativos: maxima pocion, restaura todo, cura total, galleta lava, barrita plus, leche mu-mu, hierba revivir, hierba mental, raiz energia, flauta amarilla,azul y roja, corazon dulce, ceniza sagrada y maximo revivir.

Las bayas: higog, wiki, ango, pabaya,baya, una super rara, baya dorada, baya hielo, baya mental, antiparabaya, bayantidoto y baya milagro.

Las pokebolas eran un set de 5 estas eran:lujoball, turnoball, buceoball, acopioball, sanaball, ocasoball, velozball, parqueball, gloriaball, ensueñoball, lunaball, amorball, competiball y una honorball.

El resultado de la prueba de gary fue una B con grandes felicitaciones adjuntas informando que era muy raro que los jovenes obtenga este nivel en cambio el resultado de ash fue una, increible para todos incluso para gary, A adjunta habia una carta que explicaba el asombro experimentado por los realizadores de la prueba y que era un honor hacerle entrega unicamente a el del sistema mas avanzado de localizacion un pokegear con, literalmente, la mayor actualizacion jamas pensada en su poder estaba todo el mapa de forma internacional en este tambien venia una aplicación que le informaria si habia cerca de el una competencia oficial o no oficial.

Despues de un mes ash dejo el laboratorio del profesor para irse a vivir en una pequeña casa en la reserva, que el propio profesor mando y superviso hacer para el como regalo, esta estaba amueblada de una forma campestre, tenia exactamente dos pisos, en el primer piso se encontraba una chimenea, que mantenia la casa caliente en los inviernos, cerca de la chimenea se encontraba un pequeño y comodo sofa, tambien se encontraba un comedor con cuatro comodas sillas, y una pequeña cocina lo necesariamente equipada para usarla.

En el segundo piso se encontraban el baño y la recamara la cual contaba con una cama lo suficientemente grande para que dos personas duerman sin tocarse.

La casa se encontraba tanto cerca como lejos de la reservadel profesor era lo suficientamente grande para que los, por el momento, pequeños pokemon pudieran quedarse con ash hasta sus segundas evoluciones.

La primera planta estaba hecha de roca dura y resistente, como para soportar a snorlax, mientras que la segunda parecia una mezcla entre enredaderas, plantas trepadoras, rosales y madera, aunque por dentro no parecia en nada al exterior, diseñada para ser lo que no es y confundir un poco a los otros pokemon de la reserva.

La construccion de la casa duro increiblemente, o no tanto, 3 meses este era el obsequio del profesor tanto de cumpleaños como por haberse librado de las manipulaciones, odio y desprecio de delia.

Ya que tanto ash como gary estuvieron estudiando para la prueba ninguno, por despistados, se dieron cuenta de su construccion hasta despues del enfrentamiento con delia, unas dos semanas despues, el profesor los llevo hasta aquella zona y les mostro la casa.

-debido, ash, a que nuestro contrato de aprendiz y maestro acabara pronto pense que como regalo de cumpleaños y como muestra de lo orgulloso que estoy de tu progreso, te merecias un lugar al cual llamar tuyo.- finalizo el profesor con una sonrisa.

-que injusto eres abuelo yo tambien quiero mi propia casa.-dijo gary haciendo un puchero.

-tu madre escuchara esto sobre tu comportamiento, gary.- fueron las palabras del profesor Oak, palabras mas que suficientes para que gary tragara en seco.

-lo siento abuelo.- dijo gary bajando la cabeza apenado y deseando que no se lo mencionara a su madre, estaria condenado.

-ash necesita su propio lugar, su propia casa ya quelamentablemente el contrato de aprendiz y maestro solo es hasta los 10 años si se extendiera ese contrato ash no podria convertirse en entrenador pokemon, por eso la casa necesita un lugar al cual volver de su aventura pokemon.

Ash estaba literalmente sin habla nunca lo hubiese creido pero hay frente el estaba el segundo mejor regalo de su vida, el primero claro esta es un secreto que solo sus pokemon y él conocen.

-muchas gracias profesor es muy hermosa.

-me alegra que te guste ash, por que no entran es mejor por dentro.

Asi ambos chicos entraron para ver toda la increible y asombrosa casa, lo que ninguno sabia era que darkrai, absol y zoroark habian ayudado durantes las noches, cuando nadie los veia, antes que los trabajadores y los pokemon de estos llegaran a trabajar, todos los elementos de construccion ya estaban listos lo que les ahorro 3 largos meses de trabajo.

Y asi fue como el tiempo paso, ya que ash no tenia nada mas que hacer, ademas de aprender a cocinar y preparar la comida de los pokemon, en lo que se volvio un experto, hasta era mejor brock, ash le contaba al profesor acerca de su otra vida y del que fue su viaje ya que le habia preguntado a zoroark, que parecia tener todas las respuestas, y este le habia dicho que no les hacia ningun mal o problema futuro.

Era una hermosa y tranquila mañana todos los jovenes que ya habian cumplido los 10 años se alistaban para iniciar su viaje como jovenes adultos responsables pero esta paz no duro mucho cuando un grito rompio el tranquilo silencio.

-COMO ME PUDE QUEDAR DORMIDO.-gritaba\decia ash ketchum mientras corria por el camino de tierra hacia el laboratorio del profesor Oak, esta vez no usaba el pijama ya que darkrai lo detuvo antes de siquiera salir de la casa con mochila en hombro, por decision unanime darkrai viajaria con ash ya que era el unico que podia ocultarse en su sombra o en las sombras de los alrededores.

Al llegar al laboratorio se encontro\tropeso con su amigo\rival gary el cual esta vez no se comporto de manera engreida, pero si tenia a su sequito de porristas, gracias a la continua intervencion del profesor la que hubiese sido una casi obsesiva rivalidad, y les recalco el casi, se transformo en una rivalidad\amistad completamente sana.

En vez de hacer alarde de su pokemon gary solo hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza para despues de recibir por parte de ash la respuesta se fue en el convertible comportandose como siempre un idiota.

Ash llego al laboratorio burbujeando de emocion ya que finalmente habia llegado la hora.

-ash bienvenido te estaba esperando- dijo el profesor sin sorprenderse por la tardanza "_algunas cosa no pueden cambiar_" penso el profesor- espero que estes listo.

-estoy mas que listo profesor Oak ya quiero ver a pichu.

-pues no lo hagamos esperar entonces.- dijo mientras lo guiaba al laboratorio donde tenia a los iniciales moviendo una palanca una pequeña trampilla se abrio mostrando una pokebola con el simbolo del rayo.

Ash fue rapido a ella y sin esperar explicacion del profesor la activo.

-pichu yo te elijo- dijo mientras el tradicional rayo rojo liberaba a pichu.

Estaba molesto muy molesto, si las chispas que salian de sus mejillas decian algo, ash lo levanto de la mesa y lo abrazo de manera fuerte y delicada, recordando su tamaño, a su pecho y le dijo de manera suave.

-esta bien pichu lo resistire.- al momento de que estas palabras salieron de su boca un poderoso impactrueno lo golpeo, el primer impactrueno que da inicio a la aventura.

-realmente odias tu pokebola, eh amigo, por suerte solo es esta vez, despues de todo es solo simbolismo- dijo ash con una sonrisa despues de recuperarse del impacto aunque no fue el unico dañado por el ataque.

-estas preparado para partir ash- pregunto el profesor despues de que ash se recuperara del impactrueno para encaminarlo hacia la parte tracera donde guardaba las pokebolas.

-claro que si profesor esta vez estoy mas que listo.

-bueno ash dime a quien te llevaras- pregunto el profesor cuando llegaron al almacen de pokebolas.

-como tengo prohibido usar pokemon de otras regiones me llevare a charmander, balbusaur, squirtle y pidgey dejare un espacio vacio por si acaso atrapo a otro pokemon, no lo crees amigo-dijo mientras acariciaba a pichu- ademas los ire cambiando con los demas para asi entrenarlos a todos.

-muy bien aquí estan buena suerte ash y cuidate.- dijo el profesor mientras le pasaba a los selecionados.

-gracias profesor por todo, ya nos hablamos y nos veremos luego.-dijo mientras corria escaleras abajo.

Asi con una sonrisa y su inseparable pichu en su, ya reclamado, hombro partieron hacia la ruta 1 donde cierto pokemon les debia unas cuantas cosas, al llegar pudieron ver a varios pokemon que rapidamente fueron registrados en el pokedex hasta que vieron al spearow que tantos problemas les causo.

-bien pichu, no hagamos ruido y acabemos con esto antes de que comience-dijo ash en voz baja para no alertar al spearow mientras buscaba en su cinturon cierta pokebola- pidgey sal, ahora que los dos estan aquí, es hora de saldar varias cuentas, este es el plan.

El spearow descansaba en la sombra de un arbol con tanta tranquilidad alrededor se estaba poco a poco quedando dormido hasta que un ataque rapido le dio de lleno en un costado, estaba recuperandose para atacar al intruso que se atrevia a arruinar su paz cuando un impactrueno le dio de golpe, pero el asalto no termino hay para cuando finalmente habia alzado el vuelo otro ataque rapido le golpeo desde arriba, iba a levantarse pero una increible cola de hierro lo noqueo.

-pokebola ve- dijo ash mientras lanzaba la pokebola hacia el spearow inconciente, la estrategia de usar la hierba alta y los arboles para ocultar los ataques fue un éxito completo y termino siendo total cuando la captura finalizo- si buen trabajo atrapamos un spearow.

Despues de esa exitosa captura continuaron hacia cuidad Viridian, durante el camino pudieron observar a otros tantos pokemon siendo estos registrados en el pokedex, a mitad de la tarde ya habian acabado su entrenamiento cuando al mirar al cielo divisaron a cierto pokemon legendario.

Ho-oh sobrevolaba kanto sabiendo que el joven del time travel iniciaba su viaje ese dia, cuando lo encontro sonrio para sus adentros y mientras su brillo segaba temporalmente a sus observadores se quito una de sus plumas y la dejo caer.

Lentamente el brillo disminuyo y ash pudo registrar a Ho-oh en la pokedex, cuando la guardo una pluma de lo mas hermosa cayo directamente a su mano, una pluma de Ho-oh, una pluma arcoiris, la pluma de una silente promesa, que le saco una enorme sonrisa a ash, guardando la pluma entre su pijama, que era lo mas suave que tenia, se decidio en conseguir un lugar diferente para guardarla cuando llegara a ciudad Viridian.

Todos los pokemon que estaban descanzando al lado de ash miraban de manera casi solemne la pluma que Ho-oh les habia dejado era obvio que aunque el no estuvo presente en la reunion de los legendarios si estaba al tanto de la situacion, darkrai que se mantenia a una prudente distancia del grupo sintio una presencia acercandose al claro rapidamente se puso en alerta.

Y no fue el unico todos los pokemon de ash, que se mantenian cerca de el, tambien mantenian una leve vigilancia alrededor del claro y hacia el mismo darkrai, para asi poder reaccionar a tiempo, se pusieron alerta.

Cerca de ellos unos arbustos se movieron y misty salio con una caña de pescar observandolo desde literalmente y metaforicamente desde arriba, fue cuando ash se dio cuenta del silencio del claro ya que estuvieron entrenando no se habia percatado de lo silencioso que todo estaba, darkrai que vigilaba desde las sombras del arbol le miro como si quisiera atravesarla pero sabia que no debia hacer ningun movimiento apresurado.

Y el primer obstaculo aparecio frente a ellos.


	7. Chapter 7

y aqui para ustedes mis ilustres seguidores el sigte cap.

ENJOY! y recuerden mas reviews mas historia

######

Capitulo 7: Fuera las mascaras. La primera medalla.

Estaba molesto, no irritado no podia entender el descaro de algunas personas, ya estaba cerca de ciudad Viridian y no podia mas que rumiar por sus adentros por la persona entrometida que lo estaba siguiendo solo queria encontrar una oportunidad para no tenerle que ver la cara pero sabia que tenia que esperar.

La paciencia no era su fuerte menos despues de:

Inicio del flash Back.

_Mientras observaba a misty se percato del silencio de esa parte del bosque, al parecer la mera presencia de Ho-oh es mas que suficiente para que reine el silencio no que le molestaba estaba tan comodo con la mera presencia de sus pokemon._

_-pero que lindo un squirtle.- dijo misty super emocionada, con corazoncitos en los ojos, mientras literalmente tacleaba a balbusaur y a charmander para abrazar, hasta el punto de que no se sabe si lo abraza o lo asfixia, a squirtle este estaba ya de un color palido cuando tanto balbusaur como charmander la atacaron con latigo sepa y arañaso._

_El latigo sepa para quitarle a squirtle y el arañaso por mera venganza mientras ash, pichu y pidgey intentaban reanimar al pobre de squirtle, mientras spearow observabatodo, el cual tenia los ojos en espirales, hasta que este desperto y de un salto lanzo un potente, para su tamaño, chorro de agua que impacto directo en su rostro._

_-POR QUE NO HACES ALGO UTIL Y CONTROLAS A TUS POKEMON- dijo\grito misty despues de componerse del ataque._

_-tu ni me conoces, no te atrevas a darme ordenes.- dijo ash con un tono tan helado que hasta darkrai, que se mantenia observando todo, tuvo un escalosfrio, y el era de tipo fantasma, despues ash empezo a recoger todas las cosas que habia sacado de la mochila para el descanzo, lo cual no era mucho unos recipientes con comida, tanto humana como pokemon y una especie de mantel._

_Estaba a punto de regresar a sus pokemon a sus pokebolas cuando misty comenzo hablar denuevo, era increible lo necia que era al parecer no poseia ningun tipo de sentido de autopreservacion, o simplemente se hizo la que no se percato del obvio tono de amenaza que ash aprendio a utilizar, una de las muchas maravillas de tener pokemon tipo siniestro y fantasma es que te pueden enseñar a parecer sin ser amenazante._

_-bueno, no importa, ya que soy toda una señorita lo dejare pasar pero que no se repita me escuchaste- dijo misty con un brillo extraño en los ojos- me llamo misty y quiero ser la mejor entrenadora de tipo agua, dime como te llamas parece que acabas de comenzar tu viaje._

_-mi nombre es ash y tu no necesitas saber mi vida- dijo mientras uno por uno regresaba a sus pokemon a sus respectivas pokebolas primero fue spearow, luego pidgey, luego charmander, despues balbusaur y por ultimo squirtle- tampoco ha de importarte hacia donde ire._

_-no tienes que ser asi de grosero- dijo misty con un obvio tono de molestia en su voz._

_-perdona, yo soy el grosero, si fuiste tu la que apareciste de la nada golpeaste a dos de mis pokemon que descanzaban y estuviste a punto de asfixiar a mi squirtle- dijo ash mientras se acomodaba la mochila y pichu se subia a su ya reclamado hombro, el tono empleado simplemente no permitia replica alguna, gracia al profesor Oak y a su pequeña clase de "modos del habla: tonos y formas de hacerte respetar"- y te sugiero que no me molestes a diferencia de ti yo no debo perder mi tiempo-dijo mientras daba media vuelta y empezaba a caminar._

_-espera dejame acompañarte- dijo misty mientras lo alcanzaba._

_-te dije que no me molestaras no necesito de tu compañía-dijo ash regresando a su caminata, ya que se habia detenido para verla a la cara._

_-pero necesitas compañía los viajes son mas divertidos asi- dijo misty con una sonrisa de suficiencia._

_-cuando necesite compañía sera alguien que no intente matar a mi pokemon._

Fin del flash back.

Y hay estaba cerca ya de la entrada de ciudad Viridian con una literal plata detras que no paraba de hablar de lo geniales que son los pokemon tipo agua, aunque ash ya le habia pedido que se callara esta se hacia la sorda y comenza de nuevo a hablar.

-alto hay ustedes dos- dijo una oficial jenny mientras salia de la caseta de policia cerca de la entrada que acababan de pasary se acercaba a ellos – dime chico ese pokemon es tuyo- le pregunto a ash mientras señalaba a pichu.

-si oficial jenny este pichu es mi amigo- dijo ash con la voz mas calmada que pudo tener, misty se la habia agotado casi por completo suerte que tenia la paciencia de emergencia que era la leve caricia de pichu en su mejilla.

-si ese pichu es tuyo por que no esta dentro de su pokebola.

-pichu odia su pokebola, y los dos estamos comodos asi- dijo ash señalando a pichu en su hombro en un tono mas tranquilo a la vez que acariciaba a pichu detras de la oreja.

-bueno- dijo la oficial jenny, hasta un ciego se daba cuenta que esos dos se llevaban de las mil maravillas- necesito que me muestren sus identificaciones.

Ash asi lo hizo le mostro la pokedex y esta hizo el resto, cuando la oficial se la regreso miro fijamente a misty esperando por ella.

-yo vengo con el, me llamo misty- dijo un tanto nerviosa.

-yo vengo solo con mi pichu, asi que te sugiero que no me uses para salir de tus problemas- luego de decir esto se marcho hacia el centro pokemon mientras una asustada misty daba mil excusas a la oficial jenny que no se creia ninguna.

Llego al centro pokemon guiado por el pokegear, aunque no fuera necesario, cuando el cielo se coloreaba en tonos del atardecer.

-Bienvenido al centro pokemon en que puedo ayudarte- dijo sonriente la enfermera Joe al verlo entrar por las puertas.

-hola mi nombre es ash y necesito un cuarto para pasar la noche y que por favor les de una revision a mis pokemon- dijo ash regresandole la sonrisa

-claro que si en seguida lo hago, te gustaria cenar algo mientras tanto.

-QUE SEA DOBLE- dijo\grito misty mientras entraba al centro pokemon-eres muy cruel no debiste dejarme sola menos con la oficial jenny- le dijo misty a ash mientras el le miraba y suspiraba.

-vengo solo yo y mis pokemon una habitacion sera mas que suficiente enfermera joe- dijo ash mientra teminaba de pasarle todas las pokebolas- y una cena para mi nada mas estara bien mientras espero.

-oye es que no puedes ser un caballero y dejarme acompañarte- dijo misty mientras le colocaba una mano sobre el ahora desocupado hombro.

-ya te dije y te lo repito que si quiero compañía eligiria a alguien que no tratase de asfixiar a mis pokemon y dejame en paz sino te puedes conseguir tu propio alojamiento debiste quedarte en tu casa- dijo mietras golpeaba la mano de misty de su hombro con el dorso de la suya y elevaba la voz pero sin gritar, mientra que el chansey de la enfermera se llevaba a sus pokemon.

Se encamino al comedor y espero hay unos 10 minutos cuando la enfermera le traia la cena ninguno dijo nada no habia necesidad de hablar era obvio para la enfermera joe que misty intentaba ser amiga de ash a la fuerza siempre haciendolo quedar como el malo de la pelicula pero tambien se dio cuenta que ash ya se sabia ese truco y sabia como cotrarestarlo.

5 minutos mas tarde sus pokemon les eran devueltos con el informe de la enfermera joe y con su llave no supo nada de misty despues de esa confrontacion y tanto el como pichu estaban felices asi, era media noche cuando un estruendo lo desperto a el y a pichu solo tuvieron que verse unos segundos a los ojos para saber lo que tenian que hacer, el plan debia ponerse en marcha.

El temido equipo rocket hizo su innecesario lema frente a la enfermera joe y a misty que los veian con temor cuando todos los pikachu`s se formaron frente a ellas en una perfecta formacion, mientras pichu oculto entre el enorme grupo espero y sonrio para sus adentros, justo cuando un spearow y un pidgey atacaron de manera simultanea al equipo rocket uno, el spearow ataco con ala de metal, mientras que pidgey los atacaba con ataque rapido haciendo una perfecta sincronia se elevaron sobre el grupo de pikachu`s.

Luego mientras el equipo rocket aun no comprendian lo que pasaba un tornado de hojas, un chorro de agua, y un lanzallamas se impactaron sobre los pokemon de estos y del gato parlante meowth y la guinda del pastel para el equipo rocket fue el super impactrueno que todos los pikachu`s lanzaron a la vez siendo pichu, oculto entre las gran masa amarillo, el que dio la orden mandandoles a volar.

Luego dos ataques sincronizados entre el spearow y su ala de metal y el picotazo de pidgey los terminaron de derrotar destruyendo su globo aerostatico y alejando la amenaza del centro pokemon sin destruir el lugar, solo segundo despues llego ash, quien estaba observando todo desde el pasillo a las habitaciones, el cual empezo a impartir felicitaciones a todos sus pokemon y principalmente a spearow y pidgey, ya que durante todo el entrenamiento de ese dia logro con mucha paciencia que esos dos no intentaran matarse .

Asi cuando la oficial Jenny llego se encontro con un pequeño grupo de pokemon y entrenador literalmente festejando su gran logro, lo que le asombro mas fue ver a un spearow y un pidgey chocando alas siendo estos dos conocidos por ser los peores rivales.

-que esta pasando aqui- pregunto la oficial Jenny haciendose notar.

-Oficial Jenny- dijo la Enfermera Joe- se lo explicare todo- dijo con una sonrisa, lo que para ash y sus pokemon significaba una huida, ya que se habia puesto un poco nervioso.

-alto hay- dijo la oficial jenny observando el intento de escape de ash.

-si oficial- dijo ash parandose recto, casi en pose militar, su intento de pasar desapercibido al traste.

-adonde crees que vas- dijo la oficial jenny- eres un sospechoso en este momento.

-yo... nosotros nos ibamos a descansar- dijo un poco apresurado- el escandalo nos desperto y estamos un poco cansados, asi que nos vemos mañana o mas tarde.-dijo ash mientras regresaba junto a todos sus pokemon a la habitacion.

-no se salvara de mi en la mañana- dijo por lo bajo la oficial jenny mientras seguia a la enfermera joe para escuchar su declaracion.

Esa mañana ash dio su declaracion omitiendo algunos detallitos, mientras darkrai observaba todo el encuentro despues claro de darle una pequeña venganza a misty, lo bueno de provocar pesadillas, ella aun debe estar durmiendo lo que le permitio a ash ire sin ser perseguido por ella.

Despues de enviar a spearow con el profesor y de despedirse de la oficial jenny y de la enfermera joe se encamino hacia el bosque verde para asi reencontrarse con un viejo amigo.

Asi cuando ya estaba en el interior del bosque siendo protegidos por la oscuridad de este darkrai decidio ayudar con el entrenamiento despues de capturar a caterpie, el cual los esperaba cerca de la entrada, iniciaron un entrenamiento un tanto intenso para asi aumentar el nivel de todos y para prepararse con respecto a la primera batalla de gimnasio.

Despues de un largo descanzo y de que caterpie evolucionara a metapod, ya que al parecer tambien se estuvo entrenando mientras esperaba su llegada, continuaron con su viaje pero antes de salir del bosque ash rapidamente cambio su direccion para no tenerse que encontrarse con el samurai y el enjambre de vidril`s, aunque se lo encontro de todos modos y lo derroto solo usando a metapod siendo rapido para no molestar a los vidril`s como aquella vez.

Decidio antes de ir a ciudad plateada (pewter) fue hacia el lugar donde se encontraba deoxys y asi liberarlo del calvario que era estar encerrado en aquella cueva antes de que el caos iniciara ganandose un nuevo amigo (guardian) y futuro aliado.

Despues de volver al bosque verde se dispusieron para descansar, ya que era muy tarde ya entrada la noche, teniendo a darkrai como su temporal guardian por si algun pokemon decidia atacarlos sin percatarse de que deoxys los vigilaba tambien, ya en la mañana terminaron su camino hacia ciudad plateada (pewter) encontrandose con el padre de brock en la entrada.

Ash acepto ir con el para hacer el entrenamiento especial antes de enfrentarse y de registrarse para la liga, ese entrenamiento fue mucho mas intenso que el que tuvieron en el bosque junto a darkrai ya que todos los pokemon de ash ayudaron y a la vez entrenaron, agotados pero felices por el resultado se dirigieron hacia el centro pokemon para un merecido descanso y una revision para los pokemon el resultado todos necesitaban descansar.

Despues de registrarse para la liga pokemon se dispusieron para ir al gimnasio, ash ya tenia la estrategia lista, pero las cosas no eran tan faciles ya se encontraron a misty hablando con brock en la entrada del gimnasio, ajustandose la gorra se acerco a esos dos yviendo directamente a brock dijo:

-eres el lider del gimnasio, cierto-dijo ash con una mirada determinada mirada que compartia su pichu.

-si asi es vienes por una batalla- dijo brock con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de ash- pues comencemos entonces.

Asi entraron los tres, para disgusto de ash, al gimnasio donde se explicaron las reglas de la batalla y comenzaron el primer pokemon de ash fue balbusaur que se enfrento al geodude de brock aun con la ventaja de tipo ash demostro ser un digno oponente derrotandolo con latigo cepa antes de que se levantara, el segundo pokemon de brock fue onix el cual derroto a balbusaur con venganza pero perdio con la cola de hierro de pichu el cual uso su pequeño tamaño para ocultarse y atacar en un doble ataque de ataque rapido para llegar a su cabeza y cola de hierro repitiendo el proceso solo dos veces ganando asi la medalla roca.

Depues de una rapida revision en el centro pokemon y de descansar durante la noche ash estaba listo para partir pero no conto con que misty y brock quisieran acompañarlo en su viaje aun cuando por novena vez dijera que no estos no parecian entender y el padre de brock no ayudaba el sueño de brock era convertirse en criador pokemon aunque ash sabia o intuia que el se convertiria en un medico pokemon para acosar a todas las enfermeras que aparecieran para trabajar con el, pobre casanova que no conquista a ninguna, aun asi ash fue tajante y les nego el acompañarlo ya que aun tenia presente las palabras de delia de que tenia a lideres de gimnasio mas que dispuestos para undirlo lo que le hacia ser receloso con sus amistades.

Se acercaba ya despues de varias horas caminado hacia ciudad celeste lugar de su proxima medalla y no podia estar mas molesto ese par no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra y siempre querian mangonearlo o molestarlo con algun tonto o insoportable comentario.

Ash aun no entendia como fue que en su otra vida tuvo a dos lideres de gimnasio que quisieron ser sus amigos pero tristemente lo entendia ahora que al igual que todos sus pokemon el pudo haber llegado lejos en la liga pero siempre tuvo un obstáculo invisible para el sus supuestos amigos.

Y asi la historia continua.


	8. Chapter 8

Gracias todos por sus comentarios realmente me siento encantada con todo su apoyo espero que este capi sea igual de fascinante que los demás.

Para todos mis seguidores y lectores de a turno SOY MUJER algo que debí dejar en mi perfil pero no hice.

Sin mas que decir ENJOY!

Capitulo 8: 7 medallas. Inicia la liga.

De camino a isla canela para obtener su septima medalla, ash ketchum de pueblo paleta estaba libido, no molesto, tampoco furioso, menos estaba en un estado de ira total ahora que podia ver todo en otra perspectiva se podia dar cuenta de lo idiota que fue.

Estaba molesto, no que va, estaba furioso completamente rojo de furia, como el gyarados rojo, no peor que el, como era posibleque gran parte de su viaje todas esas santas metidas de pata, todos esos intentos de robo por parte del equipo rocket, todas esas inverosimiles situaciones en las que hubiera tirado la toalla erabçn culpa de ese par de idiotas a los que en un tiempo muy pasado ya hubiera llamado amigos.

Todo por esa... esa noese desperdicio de mujer al que estuvo llamando madre, ni siquiera todo el entendimiento y comprencion analitica del mundopodrian comprenderla, si era obvio que sus sueños se fustraron tiempo atra pero por que de todas las deidades vistas y por haber, intentaba joderle los suyos.

Tres estupidas acusaciones estuvieron en tres aun mas estupidos momentos pesando sobre sus hombros, las advertencias de la oficial Jenny de aquel momento parecian haber caido en oidos sordos su madre era en definitiva la reina del descaro.

Inicio Flash Back #1

_Despues de obtener la medalla cascada,aunque no cuenta como una victoria, las hermanas de misty lideres del gimnasio no dejaban de acosarlo diciendo un maremoto de palabras, eran tan o mas raras que misty pero por su salud mental no intento analizarlas, ellos ahora descansaban en el centro pokemon felices y con la tripa llena todos sus pokemon, los cuales dormitaban por la rica comida hecha por el y no por brock, del que no sabe nada de èl ni de misty desde que que llego a la ciudad, pero ese pacifico y rico, munchlax seguia saboreando la comida, momento fue roto por la oficial Jenny de la ciudad que no paraba de llamarlo._

_Justo cuando la hermanas ,mayores de misty entraban en el centro pokemon y que la enfermera Joe regresara a su puesto, cerca de la entrada, el fue ¡ARRESTADO! La oficial Jenny le estaba leyendo sus derechos... que estaba pasando._

_Balbusaur que observaba todo, siendo el primero en despertarse de la pequeña nube de regocijo, se percato de dos mirabas que lo hicieron ver rojo y no fue el unico que se percato de ese par de miradas burlescas._

_Por suerte las hermanas "fantasticas" llegaron a salvar el dia "con estilo" (gota estilo anime en todos los presentes) preguntandole una sarta de cosas incluyendo donde compro sus zapatos (?)la hicieron olvidar lentamente lo que ocurria, parecia que la familia de misty era experta en ser lapras ( sin insultar al pokemon)._

_Pero misty oh ella parecia haber salido del huevo de un aviborapor que detuvo a sus hermanas y le recordo el por que la oficial estaba ahi y el por que ash se encontraba esposado._

_Era una situacion ridicula el estaba hay cual estatua viendo la mas absurda escena que jamas creyo existente, pero no, se volvio mucho mas ridicula cuando se supo la causa del arresto._

_ÈL ROBARSE UNA MEDALLA era absurdo, rayando en lo ridiculo pero ya veran tanto misty como brock lo pagaran, por suerte las hermanas fantasticas le expicaron todo a la oficial._

_Esa era la gran prueba, el gran reto del gimnasio de ciudad celeste crear las medallas, si bueno fue dificil mas con el señor que las creaba que solo buscaba la perfeccion, pero el no estaba solo sus pokemon lo ayudaron a crear las medallas e incluso munchlax ayudo recordando lo perezoso que es, todos sus pokemon ayudaron cada uno tomo una tarea diferente lo que les permitio tener al primer intento muchas medallas al final del dia._

_Ahora ash y todos sus pokemon incluyendo a darkrai se encontarban bajo arresto domiciliario traduciendo la oficial Jenny lo encerro en su habitacion en el centro pokemon hasta que regresaran de interrogar al señor creador de medallas._

_A la hermosa mañana sigte ash salia pitando, cual bala disparada, del centro pokemon ya que el dia anterior judto antes del anochecer los cargos ya habian sido quitados, abjunta habia una disculpa formal de parte de la oficial Jenny y una "minima" compensacion por el mal rato._

Fin del Flash Back

Viajar en el tiempo tenia sus consecuencias un hecho notable es el de revivir todas sus aventuras pero siempre existiran las cosas buenas y los momentos que siempre deceas repetir un obvio ejemplo lo que le sucedió a sabrina la lider de gimnasio de ciudad azafran y su problema psiquico tambien el hecho de que se volvio fantasma por una noche y obtuvo la ayuda del pokemon bromista haunter, el convertirse en fantasma le dio a darkrai la oportunidad de mostrarse y de jugar con el junto a gastly y gengar pero lo bueno siempre parece acabar demasiado rapido para el.

Parece ser que el hecho de que siempre tenga que salir pitando de un centro pokemon hacia su sigte destino se volvio rapidamente una rutina aunque siempre tenia momentos para entrenar le molestaba lo insoportables que misty y brock se estaban volviendo como sucedió cuando se encontraron con gary en el gimnasio de ciudad carmin este salia victorioso ya con cuatro medallas aunque ash solo tenia tres no se sintio molesto como la otra vez pero entonces los comentarios de misty y brock le recordaron el por que derrotar a gary se volvio una casi obsesion por suerte no llego para tanto ya que gary habia empezado ya a usar su mente analitica y se habia dado cuenta de las intenciones de ese par, gary rapidamente le dijo a ash que esperara hasta mañana para enfrentar al lider del gimasio ash sasi lo hizo teniendo ya su estrategia para derrotarlo lo vencio de manera tal que el se lo pensaria dos veces antes de fanfarronear acerca de las evoluciones finales, pichu pateo literalmente el tracero de raichu usando su pequeño tamaño como la ventaja final y la cola de hierro como su as bajo la manga.

Pero los problemas vinieron despues en ciudad azulona y en ciudad fucsia siempre despues de ganar la medalla del gimnasio en cuestion y asi mientras el ferri lo acercaba mas a isla canela rememoro los problemas con los que intentaron quitarle su oportunidad de ser maestro pokemon.

Inicio Flash Back #2

_Se encontraban, ash y pichu, entrando a la perfumeria de erika recordando su experiencia anterior no menciono nada sobre el aroma del lugar por lo que se le permitio entrar al gimnasio y retarla a una batalla la estrategia seria una rapida sucecion de tres de sus pokemon dos voladores y su charmander, spearow y __Pidgeotto_ _derrotaron con una minima de dificultad a sus oponentes tipo plantas y charmander demostro su control en sus ataques sin incendiar el lugar como aquella vez._

_Pero ese par dios no dejan de joderla incendiaron el gimnasio y le echaron la culpa a el, claro echenle la culpa al entrenador con pokemon tipo fuego, pero erika acudio a su rescate ya que ash y todos sus pokemon la ayudaron a apagar el incendio, si el era supuestamente culpable era ridiculo que la ayudara, ash no era un piromano (personas que incendian cosas por el simple hecho que les gusta o algo asi) y tambien recibio el apoyo de la enfermera Joe (las enfermeras Joe de todas las regiones poseen la mejor red de informacion jamas vista) por lo que ash salio bien parado de esas acusaciones._

Fin Flash Back

Aunque paresca una broma si se descubriera una razon lo suficientemente mala contra ash, como un acto de vandalismo, se le quitarian a sus pokemon y tambien la oportunidad de ser entrenador pokemon de por vida pero lo ocurrido con el lider del gimnasio de ciudad fucsia fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Inicio del Flash Back #3

_Despues de derrotar a aya y de vencer a koga con su charmander, __Pidgeotto, y balbusaur, (pidgeotto se enfrento a colbat y charmander a venomoth, balbusar pierde contra el), despues de quitarse de encima al equipo rocket ash descansaba en el centro pokemon (siempre atacan cuando esta descansando) cuando lo acusaron de estar con el equipo rocket, ya que siempre parece predecir sus encuentros y asi ganarse la confiansa de las personas para despues robarse los pokemon._

_Ash se defendio airadamente y sus pokemon estuvieron de su parte con ahinco pero parecia que ese par ya tenia una estratagema y retorcieron todo lo que ash decia informandole a la oficial Jenny de ciudad fucsia que ellos dos eran victimas de sus horribles manipulaciones._

_Pero la duda se araigo en la oficial Jenny tan fuerte como un latigo sepa y se decidio a consultarlo con otras oficiales (las oficiales que ya conocian a ash) mientras que la enfermera Joe hacia lo mismo, al dia sigte ash y pichu eran dejados libres (ya que lo habian llevado a la comisaria para que no intentara escapar, ash se habia dejado sin oponer resistencia ya que aun estaba muy conmocionado por las acusaciones se le permitio quedarse con sus pokemon pero todo lo demas fue confiscado)y con sus cosas de regreso se fueron rapidamente de hay._

Fin del Flash Back

Aun se sentia resentido por esas acusaciones pero despues de consultar por el pokegear con el profesor Oak y con zoroark decidieron que lo mejor seria advertirle a todas las oficiales y enfermeras sobre las posibles falsas acusaciones que tal vez intentarian echarle encima a ash (cosa que ya se habian hecho las enfermeras, dan miedo,) ya mas calmado y con la isla canela en frente se dispuso a pensar en todo lo ocurrido antes, de atracar en el puerto,entre algunas cosas las casi consecutiva evolucion de charmander en charizard.

Ash se sentia orgulloso de que la confianza de charizard en el tambien se fortalecieran por lo que la victoria contra el magmar del lider de gimnasio blaine se sintio diez veces mejor que la vez anterior (NT: lo ocurrido en el anime pasa casi de igual forma excepto la primera derrota, quien resuelve los acertijos y el intento de robo del magmar de blaine, ya que ash detuvo al equipo rocket antes de que destruyeran el gimnasio pero destruyeron el techo durante la batalla) ganandose el respeto de este (refiriendose a magmar) y obteniendo la medalla volcan.

Listo para el ultimo enfrentamiento regresa hacia ciudad viridian donde descubre que gary no solo perdio contra un extraño pokemon (meowtwo) sino que tambien perdio a varios de sus pokemon lo que ninguno sabia y ash descubrio de momento era que el gimnasio de ciudad viridian era el lugar donde se guardaban los pokemon robados.

Despues de derrotar de una manera humillante al equipo rocket y de ayudar a la oficial jenny a recuperar los pokemon robados estuvo junto a gary listo para entrar en la liga pokemon de kanto.

Preparados, listos comenzamos.


	9. Chapter 9

Para todos ustedes un nuevo capitulo.

No olviden comentar

Sin mas que decir disfruten

#############################################

Capitulo 9: Sorpresa Evolutivas. Victorias o Derrotas.

Lugar: Meseta Añil.

Evento: Liga Pokemon.

Tiempo transcurrido: 2 dias desde el evento de apertura.

Un perfecto, maravilloso, incomparable, encantador y emocionante dia el que se presentaba delante de nuestros jovenes novatos y no tan novatos, el publico estaba enloquecido, euforico impresionado con el despliegue de fuerzas,estrategias y de los diversos combates.

Estas eran actualmente en las semifinales entre dos entrenadores que lo daban el todo por el todo. A la izquierda se encontraba Ash ketchum de pueblo paleta y a su derecha Ritchie, ambos entrenadores con su ultimo pokemon el pichu de Ash y el pikahu de Ritchie.

Esta era la batalla mas reñida jamas vista, ambos con sus ultimos pokemon se disputaban el puesto para las finales, ambos ya habian usado a dos de sus pokemon (ninguno se atrevia a usar la sustitucionque seria igual a haber perdido la batalla ya que no podrian usar nuevamente al pokemon sustituido. Menuda regla esa, valla suerte).

En los dos enfrentamientos anteriores (de la batalla actual) se apreciaron una batalla de gran altura (pidgeotto vs butterfree) y de ardientes estrategias (charizard vs charmander) y ahora frente a nuestros emocionados espectadores se desarrollaba un electrizante desempate (este narrador debe mejorar sus comparaciones) .

Pichu logra esquivar un impactreueno del pikachu de Ritchie, echandose para atrás al ponerse de pie nuevamente comienza a brillar.

Dos dias antes.

Despues de la ceremonia de apertura de la liga.

Las cosas no podian estar mas emocionantes, las eliminatorias habian comenzado y todo el mundo estaba literalmente pegados en sus asientos )quiene sfueron haber las peleas al estadio) o a la pantalla (quienes estan en casa) mientras los entrenadores esperaban ansiosos y determinados por comenzar sus batallas.

El publico estaba super emocionado las sorpresas no se hacian esperar, desde la primera ronda donde el pokemon de ash Krabby evoluciono a Kingler y le dio la victoria a ash sobre su oponente maddi, el publico habia estado al borde de sus asientos ya que los novatos (Ash, Gary y Ritchie) no se iban por las ramas.

Las estrategias de gary le dieron un pase directo sobre sus oponentes para las finales mientras ash y ritchie tiraban la casa por la ventana en increibles enfrentamientos que no dejaban oportunidad alguna a sus contrincantes de contratacar.

Las eliminatoria de los cuartos de final trajeron sorpresas mucho mas increibles que nadie espero sobre todo para ash cuando despues de una increible batalla se dirigia a los vestuarios y por el rabillo del ojo diviso a Ritchie hablando con misty y brock, zoroark con la apariencia de un haunter que se mantenia al lado de ash, pero invisible al ojo humano, ya que darkrai debia descanzar seguirlo por media region (ya que para mi Kanto, johto, y las islas naranjas son parte de una sola region o archipielago o continente lo que sea) no era para nada facil.

Ash sintio un roce de viento a un lado suyo y supo que zoroark (haunter) fue a espiarlos retomando su camino hacia el centro pokemon se encontro con gary que habia estado observando las batallas desde la pantalla plana ( de 42 pulgadas ) del centro pokemon este solo lo miro y le dio su sonrisa "yo sere quien te derrote" mientras ash le daba la sonrisa "solo en tus sueños", al pasar por el lado de gary, ash levanta su mano y gary imitandolo la chocan con una promesa silente de no darse tregua en ningun momento.

Tato ash como gary tenian su pase directo a las finales, ya que gary tenia el rango B en la liga y ash tenia el rango A pero ash habia dicho que ese pase quedara aun estatico cuando un miembro del alto mando (Lance) les informo de este que era valido en todas las regiones y que podian usarlo al menos tres veces en cualquier tipo de evento oficial de la liga.

Ya en su habitacion del centro pokemon mientras escuchaba lo que zoroark habia descubierto no sabia que pensar aunque su rostro se mantenia sin expresion alguna su mente estaba peor que un tornado de hojas ya que lo que zoroark habia descubierto era que misty y brock le habian pasado informacion (aunque falsa) a Ritchie sobre cierto pokemon con comportamiento belico y de que a su pichu hasta una brisa lo derrotaba (ash habia sido cuidadoso de no revelar ningun tipo de informacion a ese par y siempre le habia pedido a los lideres de gimnasio que cerraran las puertas) por lo que ash solo sonrio lo que contagio a todos sus otros pokemon de sonreir (una sonrisa marca darkrai) la que les esperaba.

Semifinales.

Disputandose el segundo puesto para la final.

Regresando al tiempo actual.

Pichu habia logrado esquivar un impactreueno del pikachu de Ritchie, echandose para atrás al ponerse de pie nuevamente comienza a brillar.

Pikachu entra en escena.

-muy bien pikachu- decia ash la mar de contento finalmente su amigo habia evolucionado- acabemos con esto tacleada de voltios!.

pikachu ni lento ni perezoso hizo lo que se le pidio tomando velocidad inicio su ataque tacleando de tal manera al pikachu de Ritchie que este termino incrustado en la pared del estadio dandole asi la victoria a ash.

Ya siendo medio dia la batalla final tuvo que ser cancelada debido a una serie de daños que sufrio el estadio cuando el equipo rocket (no eran james y jessi sino una parte de los miembros del equipo) ataco intentando robar a todos los pokemon del centro pokemon tanto ash como gary iban ya a mitad de la batalla (solo les quedaba un pokemon a cada uno) cuando tuvieron que dejar la batalla a medias (ash la dejo primero) y fue a ayudar a la enfermera Joe y a la oficial Jenny.

Cuando todo se calmo y los pokemon estuvieron a salvo y parte de los miembros del equipo rocket capturado gary se nego a aceptar la victoria por lo que la liga de kanto no obtuvo a su campeón siendo gary el segundo lugar y ash el tercero mejor entrenador.

Una puerta se cierra y otra comienza a abrirse


	10. Chapter 10

si lo se me odian para este momento pero despues de mucha espera les traigo el sigte capitulo.

si tengo algun tipo de error no olviden el comentarlo si les gusto el cap no duden en comentarlo sin mas que decir DISFRUTEN

#####################################################

Capitulo 10: La liga naranja. Un verdadero amigo

En el mar la vida es de color rosa... ERROR era mas sabrosa, bueno siempre que no conoscas, viajes o en el peor de los casos te persiga cierta entrenadora\ex-lider de gimnasio y amante de los pokemon tipo agua misty "reina del drama" todo estaria bien... bueno tal vez.

Estos eran los pensamientos y obvias revelaciones de ash ketchum nuestro indiscutible blanco para las fangirl... eehh perdon maestro pokemon (y a este narrador que le pasa) mientras viajaba por el archipielago naranja en busqueda de su proxima batalla de gimnasio.

Ya habian pasado 2 meses desde el incidente de la liga de kanto y un mes desde que decidio reiniciar su viaje, bueno continuar (pero cada viaje es una aventura diferente) al mismo tiempo que le hacia cierto favor al profesor Oak (la jota pokebola GS) para ahora ash ya habia obtenido 2 de las 4 medallas necesarias para entrar en la liga naranja.

No faltaba mucho al parecer para que esta comenzara aunque para ash este viaje era solo para que sus pokemon, los permitidos por la reglas (todos los pokemon capturados en kanto y en el archipielago) se fortalecieran antes de continuar por las regiones y tambien recupero (si se le puede llamar asi) la amistad de tracey (su apellido es innecesario por lo tanto no lo pondre).

Otra cosa a mencionar (ahora andamos mencionando cosas) era que la peste llamada brock ya no estaba ( sino que estaba acosando a la profesora Ivy, pobre mujer), pero regresaria (siempre regresa) la unica cosa realmente mala (por que es horrible, terrible) es que misty "reina del drama" no dejaba de molestarlo. Acosarlo era una mejor palabra, aunque siempre terminara mal parada y mas despues de un ataque de sus pokemon (los pokemon de ash).

Tracey en cambio se alejaba de ella siempre que comenzaba a despotricar, parecia que toda su atencion estaba en ser un experto en los pokemon y en poder dibujarlos a la perfeccion (cada minimo detalle) por lo que nunca se dio cuenta de las intenciones perversas y viles de misty.

Lo unico que ash agradecia, ademas de que tracey era un madrugador empedernido (?), era que todos sus pokemon incluyendo a darkrai y a zoroark, que se mantenian lejos de tracey, por el momento, era el hecho a detalle de que siempre le ponian a misty algun tipo de traba o trampa para retrasarla e impedir que intentara algo en contra de ash ( las pesadillas de darkrai siempre estaba a la orden del dia) y si lograba alcanzarlos ya seria demasiado tarde (para intentar sabotearlo).

Ese dia era hermoso, en toda la extension de la palabra, el cielo azul sin muchas nubes, perfecto para tener un descanzo, la brisa suave y acompasada, la perfecta melodia para cualquier pokemon con alas y la mas perfecta calma con un suave y comodo silencio por parte de todos los pokemon, si este dia era supremamente hermoso.

Paz, silencio, calma, armonia, sin misty, con algunos peliper a la distancia era perfecto, el nirvana y todo gracias a que tracey levanto a ash temprano antes del alba, eran como la de la mañana cuando tracey lo desperto y le hizo señas de que era hora de irse ash tan solo asintio recogiendo sus cosas y a su aun dormido pikachu y se marcharon era como si tracey tuviera un sexto sentido o simplemente espiara a misty... extraño.

La proxima isla estaba cada vez mas cerca y ash no pudo evitar pensar en lo que el profesor Oak le dijo despues de pedirle (ya que gary se nego) a buscar la pokebola en el laboratorio de la profesora Ivy y de paso le dijo que participara en la liga naranja (aunque sabia que ash iria de todas formas):

Inicio del Flash Back

_Se encontraba ya de regreso en el laboratorio tanto ash como gary habian vuelto juntos, por peticion del profesor, eso habia sido despues del incidente de la liga de kanto por lo que despues de descanzar en sus respectivas casas (?) se encontraban hay solo para que sus dudas tuvieran algunas respuestas._

_El dia anterior cuando volvieron se percataron de una segunda casa en la reserva (no se incluye al laboratorio en los terminos de casa) ademas de la de ash hecha un tanto parecida (en terminos de la estructura y base de la casa) pero en el lado opuesto de la reserva (si la de ash esta a la izquierda de la reserva cerca del lago la de gary estaba a la derecha cerca de la ruta 1) lo que genero dudas._

_Dudas que recibieron sus respuestas cuando el profesor Oak les informo que la segunda casa era de gary según el profesor la madre de gary(su hija) le pidio\ ordeno\rogo que le diera a gary su propio lugar debido a que gary habia capturado diferentes pokemon y algunos de ellos no dejaban de pelearse entre ellos destruyendo su jardin._

_Ambos, ashs y gary, despues de la explicacion del profesor se fueron a ver la casa decir que estaban sorprendidos era un eufemismo la casa era hermosa por dentro y tambien espaciosa (como la casa de ash tanto por dentro como por fuera)despues de recorrerla por completo ambos fueron a desayunar._

_Se volvio una costumbre el desayunar juntos (los tres)pero la diferencia de esa vez era la presencia de los pokemon ademas de pikachu se encontraban dos eevee uno mas grande que el otro, el profesor les explico al ver la mirada confusa en ambos que los eevee eran un regalo de un amigo suyo llamado bill y que podian escoger el que mas quisieran._

_Gary rapidamente dijo que el mas grande seria el suyo por ser obviamente mas fuerte pero ash no se molesto (como gary creyo que lo haria) sino que se acerco al mas pequeño le coloco su mano frenyte a este dejo que el pequeño lo olfateara y cuando el pequeño estuvo conforme dejo que lo cargaran y ash de manera un poco ausente le empezo a rascar debajo de la oreja (el punto maestro para que cualquier tipo de pokemon quedara"derretido" en sus brazos) y le dijo:_

_-el tamaño del pokemon nunca definira su fuerza sino que demostrara la idiotes del entrenador- le dijo ash a gary- , a veces en batalla el tamaño no importara muchos entrenadores se darian cuenta tarde de este detalle-la verdadera fuerza viene del entrenamiento y del esfuerzo mutuo de pokemon y entrenador._

_-no creo haber podido decirlo mucho mejor ash-dijo el profesor con una pequeña sonrisa- aveces el tamaño no importa sino el tamaño del espiritu del pokemon, en otras palabras, nunca juzgues un libro por su portada._

_Esa leccion la aprenderia gary despues por ahora solo desayunarian y pasarian el resto del dia como una pequeña familia tal vez una batalla de practica entre los dos eevee y despues un descanzo para todos._

_Dos semanas despues de haber vuelto al laboratorio el profesor Oak se acerco a ash y a gary que se encontraban en la sala de estar del laboratorio cada uno con un libro (un atlas, libro geografico) para definir adonde irian despues de que pasara el mes de descanzo, (el mes donde descanzarian y decidirian adonde ir para su sigte aventura y descubrir algun tipo de informacion sobre el destino escogido para prepararse lo mejor posible una decision que tomaron por votacion, favor de as y el profesor) usando el mapa mundi del pokegear para orientarse durante la semana anterior a esa el profesor actuaba como una especie de agente secreto (misterioso)._

_El profesor les pregunto a ambos si podrian hacerle el favor de buscarle una pokebola en los laboratorios de una colega cientifica que vivia por el archipielago naranja, ambos ash y gary se miraron por unos minutos y luego a los libros en sus manos, gary tenia un libro de kanto mientras que ash tenia el libro del archipielago, gary se nego en rotundo diciendo que viajaria por rutas menos transitadas de la region mientras ash solo se encogio d hombros y le dijo que el participaria en la liga de esa region por lo que de paso __buscaría__esa pokebola._

_El profesor Oak le __agradeció__a ash por ser "tan considerado" mientras __veía__mal a gary y le __dijo con__un toque de misterio:_

_-ten mucho cuidado y recuerda que cuides tu espalda y que nada es lo que parece._

Fin del Flash Back

A que se refería el profesor con que nada es lo que parece era la máxima duda el la cabeza de ash después de obtener las ultimas dos medallas de gimnasio se referirá al extraño comportamiento de las oficiales (guardacostas) jenny, o se referiría al misterio que parecían ocultar las enfermeras joe , o a las miradas de los lideres de gimnasio, o al secretismo de tracey.

Sea lo que sea darkrai y zoroark sabían algo pero se negaban a decirle (contarle) el que del misterio.

La liga del archipiélago comenzó como era de esperarse drake el campeón de la liga observaba a todos los rivales por igual preguntándose quien seria el que lo desafiaría y perdiera contra él (el orgullo es y siempre sera nuestro mayor enemigo) ash en cambio observaba las cuatro medallas que necesito para estar en ese momento donde se encontraba junta a su inseparable pikachu en el inicio de la liga naranja.

Drake por poco y se desmaya cuando su dragonite perdió contra el charizard el ash pero sonrió para si los rumores de las enfermeras sobre ash ketchum el entrenador pokemon misterioso e inusual eran ciertos podía dar completa fe de ellos ya que nunca antes desde que se proclamo campeón de la liga naranja hace 3 años (realmente no se si es así pero bueno un poco de dramatismo) jamas había presenciado tal despliegue de destreza, fuerza, fortaleza, amistad, camareria, estrategias y los (jodidos) santos cambios en los movimientos de los pokemon de ash (van se cree el rival que es un ataque y en el ultimo segundo era otro, una emboscada rápida) pero estuvo bien fue genial la batalla duro tanto como se pudo, (ya estaba anocheciendo) cuando se le entrego a un feliz pero cansado ash el titulo y trofeo de campeón de la liga.

Un lugar mas es tachado en la lista de las regiones pero que tendrá el destino preparado para nuestro héroe. ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA.


	11. ALERTA LES AVISO

a todos mis apreciables lectores NO MEREZCO SU PERDÓN.

se que les debo algunas explicaciones debido a preguntas que se que olvide responder en el capitulo anterior y una de ellas era a cuando publicare el sigte cap normalmente y si el tiempo lo permite publicaría tan pronto como lo terminara pero todos los escritores como ya saben tienen otros asuntos o simplemente sufren de los temidos y frecuentes bloqueos sino es por el diario vivir es por unas ideas que no dejan que uno se concentre en la historia en cuestión desgraciadamente es por ambas razones que aun no publico por lo que lo mas sensato sera que les diga que publicare un cap por semana.

otra cosa a mencionar es que si desean dar ideas estoy mas que dispuesta a escucharlas (en este caso leerlas) y si son super buenas usarlas en uno o varios cap claro esta que escribiré mis agradecimientos a que de ideas sera mencionado

otra cosa es que no pienso abandonar por lo que no se preocupen y espero que me tengan un poco de paciencia

gracias a todos los que leen este pequeño aviso ya nos leeremos en otro momento.


End file.
